Damaged Souls
by HOUSEocdfan
Summary: House is in more pain than usual and is still healing from his break up with Cuddy  altho no 'after hours' or 'moving on' . Can he heal enough to love again? A few OC's and a little healing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Baker Street**

He lay with his hand gently rubbing against his thigh, grimacing as he tried to move. He turned around to see the alarm clock – it was 4.00am – had he even been to sleep! Well his right leg was well and truly awake now even if the rest of his body and mind wasn't. _When would I ever be able to get a straight 8 hours sleep _he thought _would the always present aching and cramping ever go away, just long enough to sleep a whole night ? and the answer the that question was 'not in this lifetime'. _He reached to the amber bottle and took out a vicodin. Just one he would take, he had made a decision to reduce his intake, as he had been taking alot again lately. _I don't want to end up back in a rubber room, maybe I should research the new pain management programmes or maybe do some physio before it's too late._

He needed to pee, he pulled himself upto sitting on the edge of the bed, both hands being used for the damn leg today. The movement was not appreciated at all, here come the spasms – as if cramping wasn't enough! He sat and rubbed his leg for what seemed like forever, the friction was slowly helping, but he really needed to pee, but what had he done with his cane, it wasn't in its usual spot. He tried to get up, putting all his weight onto the left leg, swivelled around to for the bathroom, held the right leg with his hand to support it, but as soon as he put any weight on it, it just buckled underneath him, he managed to grab hold of the bedstead at the bottom of his bed "Where is my damn cane?"

Then he looked around the room for something to hold onto, he spied the roll chair under his desk, he could use that to hold onto to get to the bathroom at least. Once he had used the toilet, he leaned against the bathroom door that looked out to the hallway. He had just remembered where he left the cane, it was hanging off the end of his bookshelf near the kitchen, he had been able to move fairly freely last night without using the cane – but that was after 2 vicodin, a couple of bourbons – the best pain duller !

He managed to hop and shuffle to find his cane, he won't make that mistake again. Maybe he could walk off the pain for a while, he stepped – thumped around his apartment until the cramping and spasms finally gave way to the normal dull ache he was used to. He went back to the bedroom 5.00am - he might just be catch some more sleep if he was lucky. Lucky he was not! An hour or so later he was awake again, this time it was going straight through his hip upto his spine. _Here we go again ! time to shower (couldn't risk a bath) maybe that would help, no more sleep for me today! _His thoughts then went back to Cuddy _I'm glad she didn't get to see me like this, it hadn't been this bad for a long time_.

**On the other side of Princeton**

Lexi looked at the clock again – 4.05am was she ever going to go to sleep – not tonight obviously, it was now morning and she had too much on her mind to sleep. She went downstairs to make a drink and sat at the kitchen table contemplating her future "What am I going to do about this new job? I hate it! I was in a job I hated for years, I gave that up 3 months ago because I had had enough and now what? Doing another crappy job in another crappy office ! WHY ? Why indeed? Because we need the money don't we? I am sure not any better off than I was, still unhappy with everything, maybe I'm just destined to keep having my midlife crises – turning 40 had a lot to answer for! hahahaha. Time to stop talking to yourself if anyone could see you they would think your mad, the only person that can change anything is me"

She sat at the kitchen table for what seemed like hours - well 3 to be precise, no more thinking to be done today! With that she put her glass in the sink and went to wake up the rest of the household. First Summer so she could get ready for school, then to see her hubby – he was still sleeping as usual. She got herself ready for the day, it was a little early but never mind, it was only 7.00am. She went to say goodbye to Scott who was still in bed. As she looked at him she began to get really angry, she laid on the bed next to Scott and said "you know, you were right to say that I was a fool for taking this job, not because its less money, but because I am right back where I started, its no good, I can't do this anymore, I don't want to do this job" and with that she was crying again.

His only reaction was to shrug his shoulders "Well what do you want me to do about it? You need the job because we need the money"

"And why do we need the money? Because your hobby – oopss I mean your business that you have been running for the past 4 years doesn't actually make any money – well not that you put into the house finances anyway! And the debts you have accumulated don't help either! I've been keeping us for 4 years and I am sick of it – its your turn to keep us now, I'm done!"

He was absolutely livid! His stare could have killed me dead, but no words came out - just silence again! I hate silence!

At this I got my bag and my ipod, made sure that Summer was up and getting ready for school and walked out. I wasn't sure where I was going, but his reaction had made my decision – I wasn't going back to that job ever!

I carried on walking, in no particular direction, I rang my office and told them that I wouldn't be returning. When I finally took notice of where I was I had made it to the park that I had found whilst I was working. That was good at least I knew where I was now, we hadn't lived in this part of Princeton for long.

I remembered that there was a coffee or snack shack somewhere, I wonder if it will be open at this time of the morning, I really could do with a cup of strong American coffee, my stomach was in knots, I must look like a right mess, my eyes were sore from all the crying I seemed to have done on the way here, my head ached probably for the same reason and I obviously didn't really know what I was doing. I saw the coffee shack and headed towards it – my phone rang, I looked at it and it was Scott so I rejected the call and turned it off!

As I waited in the queue I glanced out towards the lake and on one of the pic-nic tables there was a man lying across one, in a sort of crucifix position – how weird. Luckily the coffee was quick, nobody was hanging around, it was too cold and still early. 7.30am to be precise. I got my coffee – nice and strong- not like the English coffee I was used to. I turned towards the pic-nic tables to find somewhere to sit in peace, I thought I would go to the ones furthest away, near the lake. My head by this time was spinning and my stomach was killing me – I really needed to sit down quick before I passed out or puked. Not sure how far I got but I started feeling really dizzy and sick and then it happened, I puked and put out my hand to steady myself and I could feel somebody's foot. I couldn't see much because my eyes wouldn't focus. Somebody's hand was on my shoulder persuading me to sit down, which I obeyed and then they pushed my head down between my legs for a few minutes. I heard some talking around me but didn't really hear what they said. After a few minutes my head seemed to clear a bit and I was able to focus, so I put my head up WOW! The eyes that met mine were heaven or maybe I was in heaven! Who knew!. He checked to see if I was ok, gave me another coffee with lots of sugar and took off. I didn't even get a chance to say thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

"**Chapter 2**

Scott wasn't really talking to me after yesterday. I got Summer off to school, did some washing and some housework, made myself some lunch and decided to take my laptop back to the park – I might get to see the 'crucifix man' again, he seemed an interesting character.

I headed to the same snack shack for a coffee, there wasn't anyone here today. I plugged in my ipod and turned on my laptop, and off I went surfing the NET to see what job I could do next. I surfed for what seemed like ages, but nothing was jumping out at me, by now my tummy was rumbling, it must be lunch time, I need another coffee I thought. As I turned to the shack I saw 'crucifix man', but instead of being sprawled out on top of the table, he was sitting or rather leaning against the edge of the table rubbing his right leg. As I got closer to the shack I could see his face – wow! It was THOSE EYES again – 'crucifix man' was the same guy that had helped me – he looked like he was in a some discomfort.

I went up to the shack and asked Joe "Do you know him" as I jerked my head in 'crucifix man's' direction, "I only know what he drinks". So I ordered my coffee and whatever 'crucifix man' had to drink.

"Hey" I said handing him his coffee "I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday, I think I would have ended up on my bum if it hadn't been for you"

"Welcome" he said and looked straight at me . Those piercing blue eyes took by breath away, but they were so full sadness and pain.

I had a feeling he wasn't into small talk, so I thought I would just leave it at that and walked away. As I walked away I tuned my head back to look at him again, he looked like he was having trouble just standing up, so I took a deep breath and went back to him.

"Hey, are you ok, you look like you are in a lot of pain, can I get someone or something for you?"

"Just pulled a hamstring, just gonna walk if off" he snarked back rolling his eyes.

"OK" I said.

As he said it, he went to move, he got hold of a cane (that I hadn't even noticed) and as he moved forward, his right leg gave way. I managed to get to him and caught his arm to try and steady him, he looked at me as if to say 'touch me again and I'll kill you'. But I kept hold of his arm and then quietly said " I might be able to help you or at least get your leg working again, I used to be a physical therapist" He was still glaring at me. "I'm fine" he said, but he did let me help him sit down. I sat down next to him, making sure not to touch him. "You know there are 2 things that can happen if you were to let me help you " I said glancing at him "1 you could have me arrested for molesting a cripple or no 2 you just might be able to hobble back to wherever you came from." I looked at him again his expression had softened slightly. "so what do you say to me repaying you for helping me out yesterday?" His expression changed again and he nodded.

After about 10-15 minutes of massage and manipulation I could see the tension and pain begin to lift from his face – in particular those eyes.

"how you doing now" I said still massaging gently now.

"much better – thank you" he said still looking embarrassed. "you're good at that, why'd you give it up"?

"Well, when I had the children the shifts didn't fit it very well, then we moved back over here and I had never taken it back up" I said

"Where's over there"

"UK" I said " we moved back over here about 12 years ago, before the children got too settled, but we've only lived in this part of Princeton for about 6 months, I never got round to finding out if my uk qualifications are acceptable over here"

At that point he was up and moving away "Maybe you should look into it, cos you were very good"

"Thanks. I might to that" and then he was on his way, back to wherever he came from and I still didn't even know his name. For a guy with a cane he can really move quickly!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

House was sitting at his desk, head resting on his cane, his current case was proving rather difficult. The patient had all the signs of Lupus, but it was never Lupus – it had to be something else - but what?

His mind was wandering, he hadn't been home in 3 days and the last few weeks had been challenging, at one time they had ended up with 2 cases, which he hated because when patients were sick enough to get to him they needed all of his and the minions attention. Maybe he should get for a while, he hadn't been to the park in ages and that was always a good place to think, mmm the leg was good – had been for a week or so, maybe a stroll in the park would clear his mind.

Lexi sat at the table after Summer had gone to school, trying to work out what to do with her life. The girls didn't need her anymore really, Frankie was off at college and Summer had just started her Junior high year in high school and even Scott was spending more and more at the garage – although there wasn't any extra money coming in.

The bills were piling up all around us, she had to make a decision and soon. She had been going to the park atleast once a week to help clear her mind and in the hope of seeing 'crucifix man' again, she had already been this week, but much to her disappointed she hadn't seen him.

Scott came down to the table and brought her back to reality, she decided now was a good time to ask his thought on the physio idea. "I've been thinking about going back to physical therapy – it means I would have to retrain I think, what do you think?"

"I think you should suck it up and go back to accounting it's the best option" he said

"And Whys that?" she said

"Cos it pays better" he said

"Oh I see, bollocks to how I fee or what I want, just make sure I earn good money and that's so that you don't have to !" she said

At that he shrugged his shoulders and walked away, leaving her angry and upset again. So she took off for the park again – god her head was cloudy this week.

She sat at 'her bench' with her laptop and coffee, she was thinking about the PT again, who would be able to tell her what she needed to know about her qualifications, mmmm where to start – if in doubt ask google. So she searched and it gave her a lot of numbers to try, ok so which one start with, well starting at the top of the page would be a good place.

So she started to make some phone calls, whilst she was on the phone, she saw him limping along with his cane, but today he seemed like he was having a better day, as he got closer she smiled at him and now she really was distracted, she had no idea what the other person was telling her, then she realised that they had actually hung up. She continued to make my phones calls and by now he was sitting at 'his bench' which was infact next to hers. She wasn't getting very far with her search for information and she was getting really frustrated and the last person she spoke was so rude "WELL THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP" she shouted and put the phone down "aaaaarrrrggggghhhhhh"

She looked over at him and he had a smirk on his face, he had obviously overheard her conversation.

She was so pissed off, that she got my stuff together in a hurry and got up to go "hey" she heard "had a bad day"

She turned round and went over to him " I have made about 20 different phone calls to see if I can get some information or even to see someone about my qualifications and I got absolutely nowhere and some of the people were so rude, so I've had enough for today, time to go home" She said.

With that he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, nicked the pen out of my hand and wrote a name and telephone number on it and passed it back to her. "ring this number and ask for him. He's a physio at the local hospital and he's English too so he must know what you need to do " She took the piece of paper "thanks – erm – I don't even know your name – I'm Lexi by the way"

"Greg – Greg House"

"Well ok then – Thank You Greg House I will make sure I call him tomorrow" with that she left.

The next morning after Summer had gone to school, Scott had left for 'work' and the housework was done, she decided to get the piece of paper out, she rang Mike Smith at PPTH, he was really helpful and suggested she go in and see him tomorrow. At last something was beginning to go right.

As she looked at the directions, it seemed that the hospital was not far from the other temp job she had. She drove to PPTH, well almost, she parked a little bit away so she could have a little thinking time. She arrived at the hospital at 9.55am, she stopped at reception for directions, as she did so, she could hear a commotion going on in the clinic area to her right, she couldn't who was causing the commotion but it sounded interesting and a little familiar – strange.

She was in with Mike for about 45 mins and came out feeling really happy and enthusiastic, something that she hadn't felt in a long time. So she decided that she was too excited to go straight home, so she headed for that park that I had seen from Mikes office. As she got there, she saw him limping his way in front of me, she followed him and they ended up at the pic-nic tables – it was the same park that she had been coming to – what a donut! How come she hadn't noticed there was a big hospital building next to the park.

As she caught up with Greg she was going to offer to buy him a coffee as a Thank You, but as they got to the snack shack it was shut and it had started raining.

"Hey, do you fancy going to this little coffee shop I know, its about a 10 minute walk, so that I can buy you a coffee as a thank you – and they do really nice cake too?"

He just looked at her for a moment than looked down at his feet or maybe his cane she wasn't sure. "oh, I'm sorry, would that be too far to go – I didn't even give it a thought"

"Actually, that would be nice and I think I can make it, if is only 10 minutes away, don't think I can go more than that today"

They walked side by side, to her favourite coffee shop and if she was really lucky there would be a band playing soon. When they got there, she found them a table, as Greg sat down he was rubbing his leg again and she could see the walk had really taken it out of him. She went and placed their order for coffees and slices of cake, as she came to the table the band started to play and as luck would it they were playing 'blues' which was her favourite. Her face obviously showed her pleasure as she could feel Greg watching her and as she turned to him he was smiling too – he was obviously enjoying it too. She instantly thought of Scott – she wish he liked it too.

As they sat just listening to the music, drinking coffee and eating cake, her thoughts turned to Scott and her life. Did they even have anything in common anymore? There was no way that Scott would come here and sit and drink coffee and listing to music. They didn't like the same films or music anymore – did they enjoy anything together anymore? What was there left of their marriage?

She heard a click click in front of her

"Penny for them" he said

"this music always sends me into deep thoughts. I saw Mike Smith today, he doesn't think I will have a problem with my qualifications, just need to do a few work based assessments and some online multiple choice tests and I will be good to go. He also said he was going to speak to 'Dr Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine' to see if I can have a job there, as one of his team are leaving in a couple of weeks, so I could re-certify as well as working at PPTH, he said he would let me know as soon as he can"

"Fantastic"

They chatted about music and laughed about her sense of direction, considering her previous job was only a block away from the hospital and the park she had been going to for a few months now was actually next to the hospital, how did she not notice this great big building!

They finished our coffee and cake the band had also finished playing, they had been in there for ages, when his phone rang "what!" "Ok I will be back in 10 mins" and he hung up. As they got to the door she asked Greg if he wanted a lift as her car was just outside and she could see that his limp was a little heavier than when they came and it was raining hard and had started to thunder. His first reaction was to say No until we got outside then he said Yes. So we got into the car and I said "Where to " and his reply was "PPTH – I'm a doctor there" with a wide smirk on his face – although not quite a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He walked back into PPTH with a smile on his face, he got some really strange looks from the nurses on the reception, not that he noticed. All he could think about was the young lady he had just spent the last hour or two with.

He headed towards the lifts, then abruptly changed direction, which made him almost fall off balance, and went towards Cuddy's office. He marched right in, didn't bother knocking and found Cuddy on the pone – she put her hand up to ask him to wait for a sec, she was just finishing off her conversation "Ok, Mike I'll get that sorted for you, the 15th Sounds great, should give me enough time to the paperwork sorted, glad you finally found a replacement".

Hearing that, House promptly walked out without saying anything to Cuddy at all. He only spoke to her these days if he had to, they had been broken up for a few months now and they were just about on speaking terms and only when it had to with the hospital, although he did sometimes still see Rachel.

As she sat at the table drinking coffee and thinking about her afternoon, her phone rang and made her jump.

"Hello"

"Hello is that Lexi"

"Yes"

"oh good, this is Mike from PPTH, we have the go ahead for you, you can start on the 15th at 8.30am – don't be late" he said with a laugh.

"oh wow! Thank you so much, I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you bright and early on the 15th".

She was so excited, she promptly picked up her keys and bag and went to the local book shop to pick up the text books she would need – the car payment would have to wait a little longer.

As she got back from the shops, Scott had also just pulled up. She went bouncing over to him "Hi hubby, I got some good news, I can start at PPH in the physio dept on the 15th and I can re-certify with them" she leant forward to give him a kiss and cuddle and he backed away and walked into the house.

She followed him in and as soon as she shut the door he started "I don't care what you are doing, All I do wanna know is who you where with today in that coffee shop?"

"what do you mean, who was I with at the coffee shop, I haven't been with anybody " as she said it she remembered Greg.

"I saw you there with some old guy"

"oh yeah, sorry I forgot about that, that was Greg House, I was buying him a cup of coffee to say Thank You for giving me the physio number at PPTH, he helped me get the job"

"I bet that's not all he's done either, are you sleeping with him?"

"How dare you? she shouted "he's just someone I got talking to in the park one day. He helped me and then I helped him and he's the one who suggested I go back to Physio Thereapy"

She could see by the look on Scott's face that he didn't believe her and whatever she said was making things worse. He was so angry, she hadn't seen him like this for at least 5 years probably since the accident. Then it came his fist hit her cheek bone and she went flying. At that moment Summer walked in to see the punch and she went mad at her dad. He just walked out in a fury. Summer helped Lexi up they found some frozen peas and put them on her face _– god my cheek was throbbing._ She thought

They had dinner together – not that they ate much, watched some tv and went to bed at 11pm and Scott hadn't come home.

She saw Summer off to school, Scott came out of the downstairs guest bedroom and said "I don't want you starting no new job at PPTH, you'll have to find something else"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. " I will be starting at PPTH next week, I can't pass this opportunity up because I may not get it again. I have spoken to Summer about after school, she is almost 17 she can take care of herself and she is happy to help out with dinner if necessary and I'm sure when Frankie comes home for the holidays she will help out too. If you really don't like it, I suggest you go take a long walk off of a short pier"

With that she picked up her bag and jumped in the car, she headed for the park again. Joe's was open today thankfully, she needed a coffee. She got herself a coffee, luckily he didn't say anything about her face. She retrieved the books from her car and settled down for some reading.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. "I hear you have a new job and that you start next week"

"Yes " she said without looking at him. He sat down beside her "What are you reading?"

"I just thought I would brush up on my knowledge for next week " she said still without looking at him. He obviously sensed that something was wrong because he pulled her chin up so that he could see her face and then he saw it!

"What the fuck happened to you?" Greg Said

"Oh I bumped into the cupboard and caught my cheek on the corner – no big deal"

"hhmmm, if you say so" he said and luckily left it alone, although she was sure he knew.

They chatted for a little while and it started to rain again. She really didn't want to go home but she couldn't sit here in the park in the rain.

Greg said "do you fancy going to the coffee shop again – I'm really hungry and can't sit here in the rain and I don't fancy hospital food again"

"I shouldn't really" She said and put her hand to her cheek without even realising it and her stomach was playing up again.

"Come on , I need the company and you might have to make my leg better when we get there – it is a little out of my comfort zone"

" oh well as you put it like that then yes! I have the car as well so it should make it a little easier"

They sat at the same table, ordered proper food this time and they were lucky again, there was a band playing again. They talked about PPTH, her studies, her kids and finally about Scott, (not much about Greg though just his work). She told Greg in the end what had happened. He kissed her cheek saying that he was sorry and that that should never have happened. He touched her face too. God he made her tremble, she hadn't felt like that in years – she really hoped Scott didn't see this today!

When they got up to say their goodbyes, she really didn't want to leave him and he didn't wanted to leave her either, they stood and held hands for a few seconds, then she felt his soft lips on hers – it was heaven.

What a lovely way to end a crappy day!

It had been a week since the argument. Scott and Lexi had hardly spoken and he was sleeping in the downstairs guest room, which in itself was strange, they had had arguments before but he never stayed out of their bedroom, not that she minded, she had a feeling that they were heading to the end, it had been coming for a long time, but now she thought it was finally here. Things were certainly strange because he hadn't mentioned her new job or Greg, which was a blessing.

She had been back to the park each day this week, making the of the last of the autumn sunshine, even if it was cold, Joe's shack was still open, although he would be closing up for the winter soon. She didn't see Greg either, he must have got caught up on a new case, his work sounded really interesting from what he had told her and thinking about it that's all he had really talked about himself. She really found him intriguing and couldn't wait to find out more.

She was getting a bit nervous about starting at PPTH tomorrow, so she decided to go out for dinner with Scott and Summer. Scott's phone rang whilst they were eating and he got up and walked away to have the conversation. Lexi and Summer just looked at each other.

On the way home, we dropped Summer off at her friend Aubree's and then Scott said he had to go back out because someone's car had broken down. _Mmmmm another strange occurrence – something was going on _she thought.

He dropped Lexi off home, she started to piece things together, things had definitely been 'off' between them for a while, even before the argument, so she did some snooping around. She found a telephone number that she didn't recognise and then decided to through his credit card statements, something she never did, there they were, transactions for Hotels and restaurants going back for months, definitely not ones that she had been taken to. She couldn't believe what she was seeing – she was so mad.

She went to his clothes and started cutting them up. Then he came in and could see what was happening. He admitted everything, they had an almighty row and she threw him out. The day had finally come, neither of them had been happy for such a long time.

He took some of his things and left. She sat there for a while and decided she needed a drink. She rang Aubree's mum and asked her if it would be ok for Summer to stay over, she told her we had had a family emergency and that she would talk to her tomorrow. So off she went to find the nearest bar, the first one she came to was Sherry's and it wasn't too dark and dingy – at least it was local – it would do.

She ordered a beer and sat down, she didn't normally drink really so not sure why she thought this would be a good idea. She felt a hand on her shoulder – she froze, she thought it was Scott, she really couldn't have another argument not in public. As she turned around she was met by those piercing blue eyes – it was Greg, she was so relieved. she stood up and kissed him and he kissed her back – she was in heaven again.

He sat with her for a while and drank a few beers, she told him what had happened and then she decided to go home as she had to go work tomorrow. She called a cab and he went with her to make sure she got home safe. They got to her door and she kissed him goodnight and they caressed each other, she asked him to come in, but he declined – so they kissed a little longer. Then she went inside and closed the door. Once she had shut the door she took a few deep breaths "what was I doing, or what had I nearly done" but all she could do was smile.

He stood outside her house and wondered what he was doing. She's a married woman just going through a rough patch, at least you didn't take advantage of her. She is a really nice lady mmmm, lets hope there's more to come.

The next morning she go up bright and early, with a somersaulting tummy and a stomping headache, but with a sense of relief and freedom that she had not known before. She spoke to Summer and Frankie to tell them what had happened, they were both shocked and angry at their dad. But with a spring in her step she headed out for her first day at PPTH "I wonder if I will see Greg"…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She reported to Mike at 8.25am was promptly introduced to the rest of the team, it felt like home from home. She would be shadowing Leyla for the fist few weeks, she was also to help out at the pain management clinic which she was also interested in. It felt really good being back in this environment, she couldn't wait to get out on her own again. She didn't see Greg in the hospital, although she did speak to him on the phone, she didn't even know where his office was, which she thought he would probably like as she couldn't imagine that he would like people knowing about us yet. She did however hear lots about him – in fact she couldn't believe it was the same person they were talking about! Oh well still intriguing and definitely interesting.

On the Friday of her 2nd week, she decided she would go to the park for lunch, she hadn't been out of the hospital for lunch since she started – she had been too busy. She got a coffee from the vending machine before she went as she knew joe's would be closed now and she headed off towards the pic-nic tables. She was deep in thought about her new job, she looked up and saw him coming towards her. He was limping rather heavily again and he looked like he could hardly stand up. He came over, kissed her, but he didn't sit down he just leaned against the table and heavily on his cane. They chatted for a while and established that he had definitely got a new difficult case, he had been at the hospital more or less all week. (No wonder he had trouble standing up). He then asked her out to dinner on Saturday Evening, She happily accepted.

He said he had to get back, as she did too, she stood up to walk with him, but he wasn't over impressed though, she didn't think he wanted them to be seen together, which was ok with her, he just had to say, so she sat back down. He hoisted himself forward and his right leg just buckled under him and he was on the floor. She moved over to him, she retrieved his cane and gave it to him, not saying anything she put out a hand for him to take. He just sat there and glared at her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes "Fine sort yourself out" she said and began to walk away, "but ill just go get a wheelchair so that you can get your stubborn ass back to work"

"Don't" he shouted.

She turned around and he had his hand out for her to help him up. Once he was up she helped him to sit down on a bench and looked at him with her hands poised in position to massage, requesting permission to touch. He nodded. She massaged and manipulated for about 10-15mins then he seemed to relax, he looked like he was good to go again. So she got up and left him to it, she went straight back to work. She didn't even turn around to see if he was ok, she just kept going, which she thought would work for him best.

He left it about 5 minutes then headed back too, why had he been such an idiot! He limped heavily back to office, the minions were in the conference room going over their new case, he sat down on his eames chair and propped his leg up on the ottoman, it was really hurting today, but almost time for another dose of vicodin, it was hard keeping to the specific times, but he was doing it. He laid his head back, maybe he could sleep until the next dose was due. He was asleep for what seemed like 10 minutes, when he heard his name being called, he wanted to tell them to go away, but nothing came out. He suddenly felt sweaty and nauseous, he came to, where was the trash can, he was going to throw up, as he moved the whole of his right leg spasmed even more and the pain went right through his hip into this spine and just kept going. He felt someone hand him the trash can – it was Wilson, he couldn't handle this much pain for too much longer, it had definitely been getting worse lately. But hey he was getting old and arthritis was probably settling in – nothing to worry about.

Wilson passed House his vicodin, he really didn't like to see his friend in this much pain, he was doing really well on keeping to the stated dosage but it did seem like the pain was getting worse, maybe he could talk him into some kind of other pain management programme.

House waited for the vicodin to kick in and decided it was time to go home, he needed to rest if he could, this much pain was exhausting. But he had to wait a little longer, the leg really wasn't playing the game today, he didn't even think he would be able to drive home today – damn leg.

Wilson had been called away to a dying patient, the minions were with their own dying patient, mmm, how was he going to get home, he could ask Cuddy, but no, not unless he really had to. At that point he heard a small tap on his door, he turned around and Rachel was standing there with a nurse who had brought her up to see him.

She immediately came in and sat on his lap making sure she was on his good side, he waived the nurse sway and said that he would bring her back in a while. _Well that was stupid, how was he going to do that, he couldn't get himself up yet let alone take Rachel back to Cuddy._

They sat chatting for a while, he really liked spending time with munchkin, but he was so tired, he really needed to go home, but now he had to get Rachel back down to Cuddy too.

Then he had a thought _wonder is Lexi is heading home yet. _He rang her phone and luckily she picked up, she was indeed just about to head home and she asked if he needed a lift home "could you come by my office first, I need a hand with something" he said

"sure, no problem. Where's your office?"

"oh right, 4th floor, the big glass office with my name on the door"

He sat there with Rachel on his lap while waiting for Lexi to turn up, he didn't want to chance getting up on his own with Rachel there, who was now cuddled up to him almost asleep, there was a knock at his door and footsteps came in "that was quick " he said and turned his head up to see Cuddy standing there. "oh its you" he said" not who I was expecting"

Cuddy peeled Rachel from his lap, wondering how on earth these two had such a good relationship still. He decided it was time to move, he used both hands to move his leg and let out a small grunt, he picked up his cane and stood up grimacing even more, he moved towards his desk, leaning very heavily on his cane and wincing from the pain again. Cuddy reached out and touched his arm, he turned around to her and said "Don't" he also then caught sight of Lexi just outside the doors, he waved at her to come in, she hesitated looking between Cuddy , Rachel and House, but not going in. He gathered his coat and backpack and headed towards the door, Rachel came too and put her arms out to him, he put his down to her and kissed her forehead and said goodnight to her, then walking straight past Cuddy to a waiting wondering Lexi.

Cuddy just watched as he went straight past her and with almost a smile on his face as he headed towards the young lady outside, _another hooker I bet _she thought.

They walked off together, not saying much, she could tell that he didn't want to talk about it and that he was in a lot of pain again. She pulled up outside his apartment and asked if he needed anything.

"No I'm fine, just need some sleep. I'll pick you up at 7pm tomorrow"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Here it goes again. The damn leg was definitely awake again, too much pain. It wasn't normally this bad, this was the third day of intense pain, I know the weather Has turned colder but this is extreme even for me.

Oh well no work today, patient was cured during the night, should be able to go back to sleep, it was only 6.00am. He took some vicodin rubbed the leg and even the hip was hurting more than usual, but slowly as the vicodin kicked in he drifted back to sleep.

He woke up again, not too much pain now, time to get up, 10.00am, he moved his leg gently with both hands, just waiting for it to start, mmmm, no major cramps just the normal ache. He headed toward the kitchen to fix something to eat, then the couch, a day off of the leg would do it good and he could catch up on some of his soaps that he had missed in the week. 5pm time for a nice hot bath to keep the pain at bay, but looking good for the evening out.

6.45pm ready to go, one quick vicodin to ease the pain before it got going again – otherwise he would have take one while they were eating dinner.

7.00pm he knocked on Lexi's door, it was answered by a young lady, "Hi I'm Summer, Lexi's daughter, you must be Greg" she said with that Lexi came to the door "wow" was all he said "wow" he said again. She smiled at him and Summer and said "Thank You, you look pretty good yourself, that sky blue shirt really brings out the colour of your eyes."

"Be good you two, I'm staying at Aubree's tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow, have fun!"

They got into Houses' car and off they went, Lexi asked where they were going and House just said "it's a surprise"

They pulled up outside the most expensive Italian restaurant in Princeton, Lexi was stunned _I had wanted to there ever since we had moved here_. She thought Wow! They were seated at one of the best tables, right near the piano bar. After dinner and the music they went to a small jazz club with more live music. _I didn't want this night to end_. thought lexi

It was getting late and she could see that Greg was tired and he was rubbing his leg again, actually she hadn't seen him take any vicodin tonight. "hey, shall we make a move, I'm getting tired "I said.

"if your sure your ready to go" he said.

They got up slowly together as a very slow song was playing, she looked at him and those eyes were mesmerising , he made a gesture with his head towards the dance floor. She couldn't believe her luck. They smooched on the dance floor until the end of the song, could this night get any better! Just before they left the dance floor she whispered in his ear "its ok you know, you can take your vicodin in front of me I don't mind" and she gave his hand a little squeeze.

They pulled up out side Lexi's house "Do you want to come in for coffee?" She said

"That would be nice" He said

They walked to the door hand in hand, she felt him tense up, she turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. He sat on the couch in the living room whilst she made coffee, when she came back, he really was having a problem again. She looked at him for permission and set to work. It eased up and he stood up "I think I should leave while I can, if it gets any worse I wont be able to go anywhere" . She walked with him a little way and stopped him. She kissed him and caressed his body and he retuned the sentiments, he hobbled to the nearest dinning chair and sat down. They kissed and caressed and one thing lead to another and they were making sweet, sweet love right there on the chair – a new one for her – but what a perfect way to end a perfect night.

They unwound themselves and he got himself up and again his leg gave way, luckily he was right by the chair, he looked at Lexi whilst he was rubbing his leg, with a look of concern and worry. He was also rubbing his hip too. She got him to move to the couch and put his leg up and put some pillows underneath his knee, she went and got a heating pad and put that on his leg too. She gave him a pillow and a couple of blankets and told him to stay there for the night, he just gave her a smirk.

"Greg, is this leg giving way and the amount of pain your in normal for you? I mean, I know you are always in pain, but I just sense that it's been different or getting worse for you"

"No this is not normal, I am normally in alot pain, but not like this or at least as frequent as this, yes it normally gets worse in the winter, but I think i've had more bad pain days in the last few weeks than I've good pain days . So yes it is getting worse, I think I need to get it looked at again." He said with a sad far away look in his eyes.

"Thank you for a perfect night, I loved every minute of it. Please stay here tonight, I don't want you driving home like this, ok"

"I had a really nice evening too and I'm sorry if it's ended badly" he said lowering his eyes and his to look down at himself.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, we all have scars and pain of our own to deal with in our way. Just know that you don't have to deal with it on your own anymore. If you need anything just shout, ok. Goodnight" She said and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight" he said

She had a feeling he wouldn't be there when she woke up, but hey ho that's how things go.

He woke up, he wasn't sure where he was at first, then he realised and smiled to himself, what a lovely night they had. He looked around the room to find a clock and found that is was only 4.30am – mmm 5hrs sleep, not bad for him. The leg was being good this morning, just the normal ache, time to get up and go home while he could. He got up and slowly got himself dressed, went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to get himself a drink, he then tidied the bedding on the couch and sat back down for a minute. Now should he stay or should he go while his leg was behaving, it was only 5.30am he was deep in thought, then decided to he should go and get his coat and his cane, he hadn't heard the front door open or the footsteps that came near him. He got up to get his stuff and as he leant over to pick up his cane, he felt something hit him and that was it yet again he was on the floor and he screamed out as his whole leg gave way and went into an almighty spasm.

He couldn't really hear what was going on around him, his whole body was trembling from the pain, he was also sweaty and nauseous. But he could hear Lexi having a go at someone and then she called an ambulance. She told them who he was and where to take him. "I'm so sorry, I'll be right behind you" she was saying " no don't worry, I'm fine – just call Wilson and tell him to meet me at the hospital"

He chucked his phone to Lexi so that she could call Wilson. She found his number and pressed the call button. First of all it went onto answer phone, so she disconnected and started again. This time there was only a few rings before a very groggy Wilson answered the phone.

"House, I don't care what you've done this time I'm not coming to pick you up from some strip club or bar, get a damn cab home. I told you after the last self-destruction incident of jumping of the hotel balcony that I'm not doing it anymore, now go away"

"hi, is that Dr Wilson" she said

"Yes and who is this calling from Houses phone"

" My name is Lexi, I went out the Greg tonight and well we came back to my place and he slept on the couch because he had been in a lot of pain again for most of the night, so he stayed but woke up really early and was getting ready to go home, when my eldest daughter came home and thought he was an intruder, she hit him – not hard enough to knock him out or to even hurt him really, but he went over on his leg and it just buckled underneath him and he screamed. He was trembling and sweating so much, so I called an ambulance, they are taking him to PPTH, he told me earlier that the pain had been getting a lot worse and that he really should get it looked at again, anyway he told me to stay here but to call you and have you go to the hospital, so that s why I'm calling"

"oohh, OK Lexi, I'm sorry for the outburst earlier, I'll go straight to the hospital. How much did he have to drink tonight, he can get a little off balance after a few drinks"

"well we had a glass of wine with dinner and a beer at the jazz club and that's all – he was driving"

"mmmm, what about vicodin, had he had too much of that again, he hasn't long started taking it again, so he could easily have overdosed"

"Well he picked me up at 7 and he had said he took one a little before he left home and then at about 11pm he took another one. With all due respect Dr Wilson, he hasn't done anything wrong, we have seen each other a few times over the past couple of weeks and his pain is real and so it the concern of his leg. So I'll say goodbye so that you can go be with your FRIEND. I will come up to the hospital later to give him back his phone, jacket and cane!"

"Goodbye Lexi and thanks for letting me know" he said rather awkwardly.

As Wilson was on his way to the hospital, he couldn't get over the conversation he had just had. House was out on a date tonight and he hadn't said anything and secondly he hadn't said anything to him about his leg pain getting worse. This lady was obviously doing something to House, unless she was just a hooker, but I cant believe he would have told her about the pain if she were a hooker.. mmmmmmmmmm.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Firstly, a big thank you to those of you who have read, reviewed and favourited me and my story - so much appreciated :) **

**WARNING: From this chapter onwards there are some small medical dramas going on, but please be aware that it is mostly FICTION - i am no dr or medical person whatsoever, but my imagination created this from somewhere, could possibly be loosely related to somethings i have read before, so please dont be offended if the medical terms etc are not correct.**

**Chapter 7**

Wilson got to the ER as soon as he could, there he found House on a gurney waiting to see one of the ortho docs, but at least he had been given some stronger pain mediation. "House, what's going on, you didn't tell me that the leg has been playing up again, nor did you tell me you had a date or is she just another hooker"

"Well I thought the leg was due to the weather changing, until I realised how long its been playing up for and as for the date, well I didn't think I needed your permission !"

At that moment Dr Sanders from Orthos came in "Dr House, I think we need to get x-rays of your hip and an MRI of your leg, just to be cautious. An orderly will be by in a moment to take you up, you want to go up on the gurney or a wheel chair?"

"Wheelchair and Wilson can take me up, I'm not staying any longer than necessary"

"ok, see you in radiology in 10 minutes"

Wilson did his duty and wheeled House, up to radiology and then onto the MRI. They were waiting in the waiting room for the results when House gave a huge grunt. "Wilson, I gotta get out of this thing and onto a bed, the whole leg is cramping up again" they decided to find him a room and admit him – at least for the time being.

Dr Sanders turned up in his room with both sets of results, "MRI Is clean, nothing new going on, no clots or more damage, but the x-ray of your hip is where the problem lies. As you know we have spoken before that you may need a hip replacement at some point to stay relatively mobile and I know you wanted to put it off for as long as possible. If you look at the x-ray, you will see that the ball joint it is now rubbing permanently on the socket and is deteriorating. The time has come for the hip replacement I'm afraid"

"NO" House snarked "not doing it, you might as well just chop the leg off. The rehab time is too long and the amount of stress it will put on my leg will be tremendous, the chances of me regaining any mobility is too small, I'll just end up in a wheel chair anyway".

"Ok, well I'll leave you to think about it, stay here overnight so that we can get the pain under control. I'll stop by and talk to you again in the morning". With that he left House and Wilson together.

"House, you gotta think about this, you can't keep falling over and your body can't take too much of being in this much pain"

At that moment there was a knock on the door, House looked over to find Lexi and another young lady. He gestured for them to come in.

"Hi, Greg how are you doing?"

"I'm fine " he said looking at the other young lady

"Greg, meet Frankie my eldest daughter, she came home early from college last night or this morning and thought you were an intruder so she hit you"

"Hi Greg, I am so sorry, I didn't know who you were, I just reacted to a stranger being in our house, did I really hurt you?"

"No you didn't hurt me, you did the right thing I could have been a burglar, no need to be sorry, I would have ended up in here at some point anyway, you just did them all a favour and got me in here sooner, so now Wilson doesn't have to worry"

"What did the Doctors say " Said Lexi

House, looked between Wilson and Frankie and back to Lexi. Wilson took the hint.

"Hey Frankie do you want to give me a hand getting some food and coffee"

"Yeah sure, I think I will be at his beck and all while I'm back, if mom has anything to do with it" she said laughing

"I bought your cane, coat and phone back too"

"Thanks – that means I can escape now" he said mischievously to Wilson

Wilson and Frankie left to get the food and drink.

"So what did they say then, mister" She said leaning down to give him a kiss.

"Nothing new in the leg, it's the hip degenerating, ball joint is now permanently rubbing on the socket, they want me have a hip replacement, which is something I knew would come but have been putting off" He looked into her face as he said it to see her reaction. He couldn't see any pity just a little concern.

"but that would be extremely difficult in your position wouldn't it? Too much immobility time and strain on the leg?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said, which is why I'm not having it done, I can't take the risk"

"So what's next then Einstein ?"

"I honestly don't know yet, I may just have to suck it up for a while and go back to using the crutches, but even that's just pressing paws, I'll have to make a decision at some point soon, but god knows what it will be" he said sadly.

Lexi stood beside his bed and squeezed his hand gently, at that point a nurse came in and gave House some extra pain killers and some muscle relaxants, which House was grateful for.

Then Wilson and Frankie came back with the food and drink. They all sat around eating, drinking and generally just talking, just passing the time of day. Once they had finished their food Lexi and Frankie decided it was time to go home.

"Will you be out tomorrow?"

"Yep, not staying any longer than I have to "

"OK, I'll give you a ring at some point tomorrow" with that she gave his hand a squeeze and they left. Wilson stayed with House until he fell asleep for the night and said he would be back to pick him up tomorrow.

-When Frankie and Lexi got home they were chatting about House, Frankie wanted to know all the gossip and how many dates they had been on and how long they had been seeing each other for etc etc etc…..

"Hey mum, what happened to his leg in the first place?"

"To be honest I don't know, we've not spoken about it yet, but I know he's already in chronic pain and judging by what I have felt through his jeans when I have helped massage it, I would say that he lost about 40 - 50% of his quadriceps –I'm surprised he is as mobile as he is"

"Ouch! I'm so sorry I hit him and made him fall over, I really didn't mean it. Has he tried any kind of physio or pain management, we've been researching that a lot at the moment, there's so much more to choose from these days"

"I don't know, I would say No he hasn't at least not lately, if he ever did any at all. I was just thinking the same thing actually, I've been helping out a lot or rather shadowing in the pain management clinic and your right there is much more choice"

With that Frankie went off to bed, she had an early start tomorrow, she had a work placement at the PT department at Princeton General as part of her college course.

Lexi sat there for a while, going over some of the material that she had been reading lately. She was having an idea, a cross between PT and pain management that might work out for Greg. But she would need to speak to Mike before she spoke to Greg.

In the morning, Lexi went in a little early so she could speak to mike about her idea on how to try and help Greg. He thought it might work out for him temporarily to ease some discomfort although it wouldn't be long term, but it might help until he made his decision. He gave her the go ahead.

She smiled her way through the morning and rang Greg at lunch time to see if he was ok and if it would be ok for her to call round after work and maybe they could get some dinner together. He was happy enough with that idea. She finished her day at 5.30 and headed straight for Gregs.

They ordered pizza and had a beer, he seemed in a good mood so she decided it was time to give him her idea.

She settled next to him on the couch, so that his legs were over her lap, she absent mindedly massaged his leg, just a gentle rub, she knew he like that, then with a deep breath she started.

"Hey, I've been having a thought about your current pain problem" He glared at her, but before he could say anything she kissed him and put a finger to his mouth.

"Let me finish before you shout me down. You would be helping me out too. I have to have 'my own' physio case study and as yet I haven't found anyone brave enough to participate with the English newbie. This idea is double edged, it gets me on the road re- certification and you could be my guinea pig with some good results"

"OK I'm listening"

"I had to speak to Mike about this first, because he is supposed to over see everything that I do and I already know that he has treated you before, right? So anyway the plan would be : you come to pt every afternoon at about 5ish when pt is normally empty. There is a lot to be said for PT even after all this time. Also for your hip problem, there is a new type of support that we were shown a proto-type of the other day, which I think would definitely help you and if fitted correctly it shouldn't interfere with the rest of your leg. With the support, the pt programme and maybe a little unconventional pain management we might get you hobbling on your cane again – you are using crutches right now? As I don't see a wheel chair and I cant believe your leg would stand cane at the moment"

"Yep crutches it is right now, I can't put any real weight on the leg at the moment, but they are so sexy I think I will be pulling all the nurses"

"this isn't a long term solution but it might make things more manageable until you eventually have to make a decision about what to do, your body can't withstand this kind of pain indefinitely"

"Yeah I know that, which is what scares me, which is why I want to put it off for as long as possible. OK we will give it a try- it can't make things any worse and the alternatives are very bleak" he said sadly.

She gave him another kiss.

"When do we start then?"

"whenever you decide to show up in PT. Mike will have to oversee the first session and at certain points through the programme, but nothing is formal, nothing will go on your records, it will all be done as a case study, so nobody will need to know you are doing it unless you want them to know –that is unless you want it all on your record – which we can do too?"  
>"No I don't and I know Mike will keep it confidential. Ill come by on Wednesday "<p>

She was so happy that he had decided to give it a go, she couldn't help but kiss and cuddle with him. They were so content just to lay together, not even really saying anything, just watching TV. As they lay together she looked up at him and said "Greg, tell me what happened to your leg".

He looked down at her, gave her a kiss and proceeded to tell her the whole story…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wednesday 5.15pm PT Department.

"If he is not here by 5.30pm I have to go " Said Mike

"OK" I Said

At that moment House entered, already looking a bit worse for wear.

"Right lets get started, House, take the weight off of you and settle on that cushioned mat area, so that Lexi can do the movement assessment and then we can get on" Said Mike

Lexi had already written up her case study notes for the assessment, she just needed to write the results. She did the assessment and gauged how much over all mobility he did have. Mike oversaw everything she did and gave some added instructions and alternative suggestions.

"OK, House, now that that's done, I have got something for you. This is a new support for the hip that we both think will help you. I'm going to need to fit it for you to make sure we have the correct measurements; I pulled your medical records for info, so that the manufacturer's didn't have to come and measure you personally – I hope that's ok? I need to fit it against your skin rather than over your trousers"

House looked at Lexi and then back to Mike. Not wanting to drop his trousers in front of her, Mike had seen his leg before, but he wasn't ready for Lexi to see it yet.

Mike saw his look "Right come in here with me a minute, I'm sure Lexi doesn't wan to see your underwear"

So House and Mike went into Mike's office to fit the support.

"OK, stand as straight as you can and take as much weight on your right leg as possible. This section goes across both hips, it Velcro's into place, so you have a quick release If necessary, this is another Velcro strap that goes around your hip, groin and part of your thigh, but it should end an inch above the scar, so no touching. Is that comfortable so far"

"Yep"

"OK next bit, these are 'bones' that attach into the straps and then there is another Velcro strap which goes just above the knee, again if the measurements are right, it shouldn't be near you scar – in fact its designed like this so that none of the support should touch your scar"

"I look like a right cripple with that on " Said House with a hint of a smile .

"Well no one else will see it!. I would suggest leaving in on while you do your PT and after for as long as you can tolerate it. You can have it on 24 hours a day if you feel It's necessary and I have a feeling you will. However, it may take your bum leg a while to get used to the pressure on the rest of your leg so it could make things a little uncomfortable for a while. But it will be worth persevering with it cos otherwise all this will be a waste of time and you will be on the list for the replacement even sooner" Mike warned.

They pulled his pants back up and went out into the PT room.

"Well that's me done for now, are you going to do a small session tonight or are you going to start properly tomorrow"

"I'll leave that up to you Dr House"Said Lexi

"I'm fine, so lets do a small session tonight, I don't always know when I'm gonna be able to get here otherwise. In general if I'm not here by 5.30pm please go home as it probably means I'm wrapped up in a case, but I promise to come whenever I can"

"Ok well Lexi you know what you are doing and I have seen your plan so I don't think I need to watch anymore, this part I've seen you do already and have signed you off. House, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of Lexi and bid you good night".

They did their first small session, House did find it very difficult and painful, he hadn't had to work this hard in a very long time and Lexi was definitely working him hard.

House did indeed make it to the Physio on the Thursday and Friday, he also managed to keep the support on for most of the day. He found it a little awkward to get on and off, and his leg was protesting slightly, although he had already noticed the difference in his hip when the support wasn't on, which gave him more incentive to keep going.

On Friday after the PT session, House asked Lexi out for dinner. "I can't tonight, Scott's coming over to 'discuss' our current situation. We are seeing our lawyers next week, so hopefully we can sort it all out before we go so it doesn't cost so much money. I can't on Saturday either, Summer has a game on Saturday night – unless you want to come and watch – she plays lacrosse?"

"Really, I used to play that in college" he said a dark shadow going across his eyes "I might just do that, it would be good to see a game again".

"Ok well I'll call you tomorrow when I have all the details" said Lexi

With that they said there goodbyes and each headed home.

Lexi had been home for a little while when Scott came over. They sat and talked about the house, the kids, finances and the car. They managed to agree on almost everything, except she decided to let the kids sort out visitation with their dad. Then Scott said "I heard you a male sleepover the other night"

"Yeas I did, not that it's any of your business and it wasn't what you are thinking either"

"Well I think I should know if there is a new man in your life, especially if he's seeing the kids and coming here too"

"OK his name is Dr Gregory House, he is head of Diagnostics at the hospital, I don't know if you remember but I told you about him, he helped me get the job, we have been out a couple of times, yes both the girls have met him of separate occasions and yes he did stay here, but he stayed on the couch and it was more necessity - he couldn't drive home, he is disabled and was experiencing a chronic pain episode, so I suggested he stay here and that's it really, although I'm hoping for more"

She could feel herself getting angry and upset and she could feel her tummy churning. _Clam yourself down he's not worth it _

"oh yeah I do remember him – the dude I saw you with in the coffee shop, the one you said you weren't seeing"

After that conversation he left, he took the girls out for dinner. He also told Summer that he wouldn't be able to go to her game.

-Saturday came so Lexi rang Greg but got his voicemail:" Hi, this is Lexi, the game starts at 6pm, its at the local high school field , if you want me to pick you up I'll be more than happy to, Frankie and I will be leaving here about 5.30ish , so let me know before then if you do "

She didn't hear anything from Greg so her and Frankie went off to the game. He wasn't there when they got there and Lexi felt quite disappointed. They stopped for half time. As they started the second half, he was there, she couldn't help but smile and she watched him, he was staring out at the pitch, and as they were playing she could see him make gestures with his body as if he was willing them on or shouting instructions but without saying anything. He did however make it known to Summer that he was there.

She went over to him, she stood beside him again fascinated by what he was doing, but she could see in his eyes, the longing, anger, regret and a little smirk as well, so she tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek and gave his hand a squeeze, he only stayed for about another 10 minutes then said he had to get back to the hospital because he a case.

She didn't mind that he went, but he was definitely the most intriguing complicated sexy specimen of a man, there was so much that she didn't know, but then he didn't know everything about her yet either.

As she was thinking, she put her hand on her stomach, feeling the horrible ridges under her fingers, she then had tears in her eyes and that also set her tummy off again, churning and somersaulting, she needed to get home and get something to eat.

At last the game came to an end, Summer's team won with a good lead. She told the girls she was going home, she left them to their friends and just said "night kids, text me if your not coming home, so that I don't wait up".

When she got home she sat in the kitchen eating her dinner, deep in thought _maybe Greg and I aren't that much different, both damaged in our own way, both got stories to tell and neither one particularly good at opening up to anyone else. Maybe they could help each other find some peace._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Christmas was fast approaching, everyone at the hospital and everyone in general were in good spirits, all except Lexi and House.

Lexi had asked Greg if he wanted to have Christmas eve dinner with them, all he'd said was "I'll See" and left it at that.

They had been seeing quite a lot of each other, between Greg doing PT almost everyday and the odd evening together things were definitely starting to move on a little bit. The weekend before Christmas came, Lexi wasn't feeling too good, her tummy was playing up again, her phone rang " HI Lexi I wondered if you were doing anything today, I have someone I would like you to meet and was thinking of stopping by"

"OK if you want to, I'll make us some lunch, Frankie and Summer will be here too"

Within about half an hour there was a knock at the door, Lexi answered the door and was surprised to see Greg standing there with a little girl attached to him..

"Hi, Lexi I'm Rachel"

"Hi, Rachel nice to meet you, why don't you come in" Lexi Said looking at Greg with her eyebrows raised.

"Frankie, Summer we have guests come on down"

Rachel took her coat off and started to look through her back pack and brought out some colouring.

"Rachel, I'd like you to meet Frankie and Summer, girls this is Rachel"

Summer was the first one beside Rachel "Hey what you doing, shall we go into the den, there's more room in there?" Rachel looked at House, he nodded to her "Yes please that would be nice". So Frankie, Summer and Rachel headed off to the den. Once they had gone Lexi looked at Greg with a questioning glance "OK Spill – that's Dr Cuddy's daughter – right?"

"Yep"

"So why is she with you – unless she's your daughter too?"

"Not quite mine – we just hang together sometimes. Cuddy and I were an item up until about 6 or 7 months ago, we were together for almost a year. Although I don't really like kids, Rachel and I kinda bonded and once a month or so or when I get a phone call from her , we spend a Saturday together and if she comes to the Hospital with her mum she comes and sees me for a while".

"WOW! The infamous snarky misanthropic Gregory House does really have a heart, who would have believed it!"

"Yeah well don't tell anyone cos I have a rep to keep you know"

"Hey are you guys jewish?"

" NO why"

"I Kinda thought you would be all decked out for Christmas with the big tree and lights and all the trimmings"

"Oh, by the way are you coming over on Christmas eve? We don't do the traditional Christmas dinner nor to we do the normal gift giving. Christmas is a really crappy time of year for us and I get really homesick. We haven't celebrated Christmas properly in about 5years – its too painful" She looked at him and she had tears in her eyes, he took her hand and squeezed it " Tell me what happened"

"We had a son, he would have been 15 now, he was killed in a car accident that we were all involved in, unfortunately he didn't survive. So we decided together that Christmas was too painful the traditional way, so we have his favourite meal, watch one of his favourite movies and raise a glass of champagne to him, that way he is still part of it all. "

At that moment the girls came back in.

"Hey mom, we're hungry what are we having for lunch"

"MMM not sure lets see what we can do"

The rest of the afternoon was spent chatting amongst each other and playing games until it was time for Greg to take Rachel Home.

On the Sunday Lexi felt really unwell, sore throat, runny nose and throwing up. She spent most of her day in bed, on Monday she didn't go to work either, when House went to the PT room, mike told him that she was out sick.

House rang Lexi, but he got Frankie instead "she's nearly better now, just a stomach flu, she'll be back to work tomorrow"

Sure enough she was back to work the next day, luckily it was quiet, no new physio patients were coming in now before Christmas. House however wasn't no lucky (not that he was bothered) he didn't like Christmas anyway.

On Christmas eve the patient was doing well and looked like she was on her way to recovery, so he let his minions go home for Christmas – a little earlier than usual. He went to Lexi 's for Christmas eve dinner, Wilson was spending his Christmas with Sam, so he didn't want to intrude and was quite happy to be going to Lexi's.

There was only a very small tree up in the living room, actually if you blinked you probably would have missed it. They sat down for dinner at 6pm, Greg was a little apprehensive as to what this night was going to be like considering their history. He was pleasantly surprised, they had pizza, cheesy strips and garlic bread for dinner and then rocky road ice cream for afters, followed by a bottle of champagne. They then watched Stuart Little as apparently this was one of Robbie's favourite films, then they played trivial pursuit until the wee small hours. What a lovely way to spend Christmas. He stayed over Christmas, the girls spent Christmas day at their dads, and true to their words, there was no gift giving, no turkey or church, it was just like any other day.

They spent most of the holidays together they even managed to have one night completely on their own and they made sweet sweet love, on the kitchen top, wow! she was definitely learning new and improved ways of making love, much more exciting than what she was used to, but he still wouldn't get completely naked with her – but then she didn't with him either.

See – like 2 peas in a pod – meant for each other….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Spring had finally sprung, just warm enough for the kids to be in the pool. The kids had decided to have a bar-b-q come pool party for spring break.

They even invited Greg to come along too. Him and Summer got on really well, he often helped her with her homework and him and Frankie just abused each other – they all got on like a house on fire.

Greg wasn't over keen on the idea, I don't think he wanted their friends to see him, although neither of them ever saw him as a cripple, although Frankie's nickname for him was Crip!. We did manage to get him to come, he made sure he was there early, I think that was so that no-one saw him arrive, he was leaning really heavily on the cane as well, I had suggested that he used his crutches around the house but he wouldn't hear of it.

They had a lovely day with all of them, they had a few beers and watched them all mess around in the pool and they tried to include Greg in most of their conversations and he seemed to blend in pretty well although he was a little quiet for him. In the late afternoon , after they had all pitched in to clear up they all disappeared, they were going to a football game – they even invited us along, but we graciously declined. Neither of the girls were coming home either, Frankie was staying at her boyfriends and Summer was staying at Aubree's so Greg and I have the whole place to ourselves.

After a little while of peace and quiet, I got up off the sun lounger and stood in front of Greg with my hands out "come on I want to show you something" he took my hand and slowly got up and I lead us to the pool house.

I opened the door and lead us in, it was starting to get chilly so I put the heater on.

"Welcome to my hideout, this is my sanctuary, where I come to do all my thinking – to get away from everything and no-one besides me is allowed in here – that is until now. Can you go lay on the bed for me, I have something that I want to share with you. I haven't shared with anyone else but my children and although Scott has seen it, he didn't like it so I didn't show it to him again. I know that you have a problem getting naked with me, I can guess that's because of your scar and the amount of damage to your leg, well I have one too, probably not as bad as yours but I hate it just as much as you hate yours, mine hasn't seen the light of day for 5 years"

With that she started undressing in front of Greg, she was down to her underwear, she asked him to close his eyes for a moment and then removed her undergarments and laid on the bed beside him. She took his hand and traced it over the scarred tummy almost in tears as she was doing it. He opened his eyes, not looking straight down at her tummy, but looking in her eyes, he could see the same turmoil in her eyes as he would normally have in his. He kissed her on the lips, she closed her eyes and then proceeded down the rest of her body, kissing every inch of the scar. Then he stopped and moved quite quickly for him, she felt a rush of disappointment, he obviously hated and was disgusted by it . But when she looked at him he was on the edge of the bed de-robing, he got completely naked too. They made sweet sweet love – two damaged souls in a sea of ecstasy.

When they lay together, still naked both feeling at ease with each other. Greg was the first one to speak "OK I told you how I got mine, time to swap stories and tell me how you got yours"

"Well you remember at Christmas when I told you about the car accident that Robbie died in, well I was driving, we were behind a lorry on the highway and some of his load came loose, poles came flying off of the truck, one came through the windshield and hit me in the stomach area, I lost control of the car , I hit another car and we got hit up the behind which span us around and then we got hit again from the side where Robbie was sitting in the back, the girls were there too, Frankie broke her arm and Summer had a few minor cuts and bruises, Scott wasn't with us. I passed out just after the pole impaled me, I don't remember anything else until I woke up in the hospital a few days later when they told me that Robbie had died from multiple injuries. I had a hysterectomy, I only have half my stomach and some of my bowel is also missing. I have to keep to a pretty bland diet to keep things in order and I do occasionally have acid flair ups and I quite easily damage my stomach lining. I often wish I was the one who died – not Robbie"

He kissed her gently on the head, they laid spooned against each other, he left his hand across her tummy. She was in heaven, not even Scott had done anything like this, he had been disgusted by it, he didn't like to look at it let alone touch it.

They eventually moved from the pool house to the main house and slept the night together in the down stairs guest bedroom and even Greg managed to sleep though until 6.00am, well that's when his leg decided to wake up anyway. He got up as quietly as he could, got dressed incase anyone came home and hobbled to the kitchen and dinning room, where he paced from one end to the other, step thump step thump, after about 10 -15 minutes the front door opened and Frankie came in "Hey Crip you're here early aren't you or did mom seduce you into staying" she hadn't actually looked at him while she was saying it, as she was just inside the front door.

She didn't get a response from him, which she thought unusual, he always retorted back. So she went to the dinning room and could see straight away that we was in trouble again. She knew exactly what to do to help him, but the question was would he let her?

"Hey Crip! She came up beside him and touched his arm gently and rubbed her hand up and down "Let me help you, I'm trained in this too just like my mum"

He just looked at her, he didn't really have a lot of choice he couldn't put any weight on his leg at all, he nodded at her.

She set to work and she was just as good as her mom. After about 15 minutes she sensed that things and calmed down a bit.

"Do you think we can get you to the couch?"

"Yep, but I might need your shoulder to lean on – I don't think ill make it with just the cane"

"Anytime" she said smiling at him.

"I'll go get the heating pad for you, do you have any meds with that you could take"

He nodded

"I'll get you a glass of water, where are your meds, in the bedroom or have you got them?

"There on the bedside cabinet"

"I'll get them for you" she went to the guest bedroom first to retrieve the meds, when she got there she saw her mum and a great big smile came over her face. Then she went back to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. As she gave him the meds and the water she said "I think we should go retrieve your crutches from your house otherwise you wont be going anywhere today, its getting bad again isn't it"

"they're in the car, I've been carrying them around with me just in case and yes it is getting bad again"

She sat down next to him on the couch.

" you know you're gonna have to make a decision soon, you cant go on like this, your body wont be able to handle it for much longer and your heart will give out from the pain sooner or later"

"yeah I know, but the alternatives suck, I've fought too hard to keep walking to give up now. The hip replacement won't work, cos it will just make the leg more useless than it already is and I will end up in a wheelchair, then we have amputation, which could end the same way, I don't think there would be enough of a stump left for a prosthesis and it would be physically challenging if there was enough left and then we have induced paralysis which means I would be more of a burden to someone. Whichever I decide on means I will end up even more of a cripple in a wheelchair having to have someone else look after me – no thanks I think I would rather die".

"Actually there might be another alternative, although I'm not sure if it will be a complete solution , but it might be worth looking into" she said looking at him – he raised his eyebrows at her as if to say continue

"Instead of a complete hip replacement, they put a metal dome over the ball joint and relign the socket with something else – I cant actually remember what its called now – which is really stupid as we only learnt about it last week. Recovery time is about half what a total replacement is, you've been doing lots of PT and you've been using that support so you are in quite a strong position before you start, you might find it will give you another 5 years or more before you have to think about it again"

"I hadn't even thought about that procedure, I'll have to some research on it tomorrow and talk to Dr Sanders about it. I wonder why he didn't think of it? Thanks"

On Monday morning he was back at work on crutches again. He set about doing the research and it did indeed look like it might be a good compromise, he needed to speak to Sanders. He had a consult and they agreed that it should work for him at least for a while, Sanders hadn't suggested it because he didn't think House would want to go through everything twice and it probably wouldn't be a complete cure, he would still probably need to have something else done at a later point. But if House wanted to go this route then that was up to him, the procedure hadn't been being done for long and there wasn't enough data around yet to say how long they lasted, and definitely nothing like Houses case so they were in unknown territory. They also confirmed that the recovery time wouldn't be as long as it would be for a full replacement, although with Houses history it would be longer than a normal person.

Dr Sanders said it would take a good few weeks to set up, only because they had to order in the supplies especially and as it was a fairly new technique, which he himself had only done a few times, he might even need a different doctor. House said he didn't mind how long it took to set up, he had made his mind up that he would have this done. Sanders also suggested that he keep up with the PT, using the support and the alternative pain management, as it would all make him and his leg stronger for the op and better for recovery.

House was over the moon, he went upto the PT room and gave the news to Lexi and Mike, they both agreed that they would help him with some more PT and the support that he would need to get him there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

House managed to make it to PT and the alternative pain therapy of which they were now trying acupuncture, so far every night this week. He was on his way up there on Friday when his phone rang, it was Dr Sanders to say that everything was in place and the surgery would be in approx 5 weeks, it was the earliest that Dr Singh could do the op. That was unless he got a cancellation then House would be next on the list. House was over the moon.

He walked into the PT room, Lexi was waiting for him as usual, but she didn't seem her normal self. They started the session, warm ups, leg weights, arm weights, movement with and without the crutches and they hardly had any conversation, which was a little unusual especially if they were on their own. Greg told her about the op date and she really did seem pleased for him but still something wasn't right.

When the session had finished, he told her that he was taking her out for dinner. They went out for pizza, Greg couldn't help but wander what he had done to piss her off. They been together for 8 months now, things were good between them. They saw or spoke to each other everyday, unless he had a case which Lexi was fine about, she understood about his work, she would normally just let him be until he had solved the case. They stayed at each others house at least once a week. He hadn't got drunk or done anything stupid for a long time, even his vicodin intake was in line with the stated dosage these days, so what was going on, he had to find out.

"Lexi, what's up you've been distant from me all day and evening, spill the beans, what have I done to mess this up?"

She looked at him with a questioning confused glance, shaking her head she said "What are you on about, you haven't done anything wrong. I get it you assume that because I'm distracted that its all about you, well believe it or not the whole world does not revolve around the infamous Gregory House, can it not be that I've just got stuff on my mind and that I need some space to sort myself out!"

"OK, I get it, what did Scott do now?" he said

She looked at Greg again, and kissed him on the cheek and held his hand "I'm sorry for that outburst, it really doesn't have anything to do with you. But I received some papers today from our lawyer, it detailed everything that Scott and I had agreed on. His visits with the kids – which I left upto them to sort as I think they are old enough, the house and finances, although he's only agreed to continue to pay half the expenses until Summer goes to college and he's agreed to pay half her college fees and we don't have to wait 18 months to settle the divorce because apparently he's admitted adultery so it can through quicker. Then I get a phone call Scott "just checking to see if you received the papers today and by the way Andrea is now pregnant".

By this time she had tears in her eyes, Greg had his arms around her but didn't really know what do say. So they just sat in silence, they went back to House's apartment and just laid spooned together all night, as if they really couldn't get any closer. The next morning they woke up fairly early and showered together, at about 9'o'clock just as they had finished having breakfast his phone rang

"Hows"

"Hi Rachel how are you"

"is it ok if I come over to play with you today, I haven't seen you for long time and I miss you"

"yeah sure it is, see you soon"

Lexi left to do some chores, she saw the girls when she got home and told them about the letter and about their dads girlfriend. They both took the news very well. Then I told them that we might be having a little visitor, I was sure that Greg was gonna ring and see if he could bring Rachel over again. With that Summer got Frankie to take to the mall. An hour later they were back, with all sorts of goodies for Rachel to play with. I had a feeling Summer would end up either being a teacher or some kind of care worker she was so good with kids.

Sure enough 11.30am House rang to see if they could come over. As soon as they got through the door, Summer was there, holding Rachels' hand telling her to close her eyes, cos she had a surprise for her.

Rachel squealed "Hows, Hows come see" She ran to House and pulled him to go see "Wow" he said you got lots of new cool stuff to play with munchkin".

He left them to it and went back out to Lexi "you didn't have to do all that, shes quite happy with her colouring and just to see Summer, that's why we came she wanted to see Summer and Frankie"

"I didn't do anything, Summer did, I think she's practicing to be a teacher"

They sat on the patio for a while enjoying the sun. House looked at Lexi "You know yesterday, you said that Scott had agreed to pay half the expenses on the house until Summer goes to college, what happens after that?"

"I guess we will have to sell, there's no way I can afford this place on my own particularly if I am still paying half their college fees too. I know Frankie is trying to get some summer work, she says she wants to help pay for hers, and I think that Summer will be the same, she already saves any money she gets for baby sitting. But I like living here though, it's the first place in a long time that's felt like home".

Then they all had lunch together by the pool. Summer took Rachel in the pool and everything was going good until Houses phone rang, he had to go back to the hospital he had a case.

Rachel was not pleased to be going home at all, but House promised that he would bring her back soon, he dropped her off at Cuddy's and went straight to the hospital.

Lexi laughed as he left, she knew she probably wouldn't see or hear from now for a few days.

On the following Wednesday, House had left home in a hurry, his patient had crashed and he was needed urgently, he didn't have his hip support and he had managed to leave the crutches at home too – he only had is cane. At about 4pm he also realised that he hadn't spoken to Lexi since Saturday he knew that she wouldn't ring him in case she disturbed what he was doing, she always waited for him to ring her when he was done. So he made his way to PT to see Lexi and to see if he could borrow some crutches his hip was killing him. But he didn't make it.

His phone rang and he answered he didn't recognise the number "House"

All he could hear on the other end was someone crying and snivelling not making themselves clear at all.

"Rachel is that you"

"Greg – its – its Summer, mums really sick and I don't know what to do. She's had her normal medication but its not working. I rang my dad but he's on voicemail, Frankie's on a work assignment in New York – I – I didn't know who else to ring"

"OK, calm down and tell me her symptoms"

"OK now call an ambulance, have them bring her to here to PPTH, do you know where she had her original surgery done and who the doctor was?"

"OK good – now call the ambulance, call me back If you need to l'll be here waiting for you and don't worry we'll get her sorted out"

"Brenda, I need you to get Dr O'Neil from gastro down here, I also need you to contact Dr Davis at Princeton General, I need to talk to him urgently, I'll be in my office" Brenda did exactly as she was asked, unlike many of the other nurses she respected Dr Houses opinions and knew this was serious.

House was back in his office when his extension rang "This is Dr Davis, this had better be an emergency House I'm on vacation"

They had a long conversation about the patient and Davis decided he would come as quickly as quickly as he could, leaving the Gastro guys instructions until he got there.

House tried to get up so that he could go down to the ER and wait, unfortunately his leg had other ideas, but somehow he made it.

They whisked her through to do the instructed tests, Summer came in as distraught as one could be. Then Davis came in, he wanted to go to his patient, but he didn't have privileges at PPTH so he couldn't actually treat her. House rang Cuddy asking for emergency privileges to be given to Dr Davis, Cuddy verbally agreed yes but that she and he would need to sign some papers, but he could carry on, she would come by later and sign the forms.

He told Summer to go and wait in his office, he was to observe the surgery and bring news as soon as he had some. He didn't think he would be anymore than 2 hours.

She went to his office and Frankie had called to see where they were, she was in the hospital. Summer told her where to come to. They sat in Houses office for a long time. Summer was getting worried, their dad still hadn't called, Greg hadn't come back and mom had been in surgery for 2.5 house.

Frankie decided she was going to go look for Greg, she knew some of the hospital as she had visited a couple of times, he couldn't be that hard to find. She found her way to the observation floor and she was shocked to find Greg sitting on the floor in the corridor, obviously in distress with his leg, she ran over to him "HEY Crip whats up" he looked up at her and laughed "I can't get up, I haven't got my support on and I left the crutches at home – I left in too much of a hurry this morning and now I'm stuck"

"Come on lets see if we can get you up"

With a heav and a ho he was up leaning against the wall "Shall I go find a wheelchair, if we're quick no one will see" he nodded he didn't have the energy to argue he was in too much pain.

They managed to get him back to his office and into his Eames chair without anyone seeing, but he was in so much pain. She decided she was going to ring Wilson. She told him what had happened, he said he would speak to a nurse and get House some higher dose pain killers and muscle relaxants.

The nurse came to House a few minutes later, but he didn't want to take any meds until he had heard about Lexi. 10 minutes later Dr Davis rang him and said all was now fixed and that she would be in recovery but would be out for the night.

House relayed the message to the girls, then Frankie went and got the nurse again, she came and gave House his shots and he was also out for the count.

Just as the nurse left Frankie's phone rang and it was her dad, they started to have an argument so she left the room.

Then Cuddy came marching in with Rachel and a file. Rachel saw Summer and immediately left Cuddy to go see Summer. Cuddy hadn't noticed Summer sitting at Houses desk at first, she tried to wake House up. Summer interrupted her "You shouldn't be doing that, he's just been given some shots to take away his pain and so that he can get some sleep, I doubt that he will wake up"

Cuddy turned to see who was talking and realised that Rachel was sitting on this strangers lap. "Who are you and how do you know my daughter"

"My name is Summer, my mum is Lexi, she works in the PT department and she has just been brought in for emergency gastro surgery and I know your daughter because we have played together a few times. Dr House had bought her to our house on a couple of Saturdays and I love kids so we play"

"Why would House bring her to your house?"

"Because he is in a relationship with my mum and Rachel is a part of his life, so she becomes part of ours" Summer said smiling down at Rachel.

Dr Cuddy was Speechless….


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

House woke up early the next morning, luckily for him there didn't seem to be too much pain in the leg. He looked around the room for his cane, but what he found first were his crutches and a duffel bag with his support and clean clothes – the fairies had obviously been to work.

He decided he was going to shower and then go and sit with Lexi for a while. He moved his leg off of the ottoman with both hands, leant down to pick up the crutches, he definitely didn't want to chance the cane today, and as soon as he was upright his hip was going mental _so much for there being not being a lot of pain today _he thought.

"OK" he said to himself "not far to go, just grit your teeth and go" and off he went. He found a seat to put in the shower. He showered, put the support on and got dressed – it took him about an hour to get ready, but he did it – his hip felt a lot better with the support on already, He went back to his office, took some meds and picked up his phone and then he found the paperwork that Cuddy had left, he signed it and put it back, he wouldn't be taking it back to her office he would get one of the minions to do it later.

He looked at his watch, 7.30am, mmmm should he go to Lexi or would it be too early. He would go, he could just sit in the chair and wait for her to wake up. So off he went, found her room and made himself comfortable, he had some journals to read anyway. Whilst he was sitting there, he was thinking back to when Cuddy had been in this position, when he hadn't had the courage to be there for her without the pills, so why now can he do this without the pills, he just knew this was where he needed to be? Maybe because Lexi took him for exactly who he was no great expectations, unlike Cuddy! He didn't have to wait long for Lexi to wake up, he moved over next to her bed and held her hand.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she said

"Do you remember what happened to you ?" he said

"Well, by how my stomach feels, I'd say I had a gastritis episode again, but I coughed up blood this time and I don't usually, and maybe something with the bowel again. Do I still have a stomach and a bowel?" she said with fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, you still have both, you did have a gastritis episode, but you had a Mallory-Weiss tear, it occurs in the Mucus Membrane of the lower oesophagus and the upper part of your stomach near where they join, which is why you were coughing up blood and you were right about the bowel too, you had a blockage which the surgeons have removed. The tear will heal on its own, a few days in here on meds and a couple of weeks of rest and you'll be fine" he said and bent over and gave her a kiss.

She smiled, what a relief, she honestly thought she'd wake up with no tummy.

Greg stayed with her all morning, he spoke to his minions only to bark orders at them, he stayed within shouting distance of Lexi, he didn't want to leave her.

Visiting time had just started, Frankie, Summer and a man came into the room. Lexi looked around in surprise, she hadn't expected to see him here.

Frankie spoke first "Dad or rather Scott this is Dr Gregory House"

They nodded to each other, House excused himself having just realised that he hadn't eaten anything yet today. He politely asked if anyone else wanted anything but they all said "No".

"Hey Greg, can I come with you " said Summer

"Yeah sure if you want to"

As they made their way to the elevator, Summer told him about Cuddy's visit and that she had told her about her mom and him.

"I hope your not mad at me – I didn't know what else to say and she also made me mad the way she tried to wake you up"

"Hey don't worry, its fine, ill tell your mom later, I don't think there will be any problems with it – its not like we actually work together and thanks for sticking up for me"

As he finished his phone rang "House" he said

"Dr House this is Dr Sanders, I have some good news for you, Dr Singh has had a cancellation, he can do your op on Tuesday now"

"What? Now's not a good time, Lexi's in hospital I really need to be here for her"

"House, are you mad? This is perfect opportunity to get done almost a month earlier, you said yourself the other day that things are getting worse again, I don't think you can afford to put this off"

"Well I know that, but I can't let Lexi down and not only that it will cause her more stress and that wont be good in her condition, no I think I'll just have to wait"

"Why don't you talk it over with Lexi and let me know by the end of today, if you really don't want to take this opportunity then somebody else will, but seriously House you need to think about it before you say NO"

"OK I'll let you know later"

They went into the cafeteria, House didn't say a word to Summer about the phone call, but she understood exactly what it was about. She finished her drink and said she wanted to get back so she could see her dad before he went.

"OK could you drop call me when he's gone, I don't want to get in the way up there" House said

"sure, no worries, I'm sure he wont be long, he's just being nosey I think"

When she got back to the room there was an extremely heated discussion going on.

"I said I'm sorry, I'll try and sort it out with them when I get home, I just thought I should tell you incase anyone comes by and says where not insured " Said Scott

"Ok well, you've told me, now leave, let me know by 1pm whats happening"

With that Scott left.

Lexi was in tears, they were 3 months behind on their premiums, they might not cover her medical costs.

"Mom, I know this is probably a bad time for this but I need to tell you something before Greg comes back"

Lexi looked up confused "OK carry on"

"I just heard Greg on the phone, I think he has a chance of a cancellation appointment on Tuesday for his hip op, but he's told them that he doesn't want to have it done now because your in the hospital and he wants to be here for you and that he doesn't want to cause you anymore stress"

"Wow! What an idiot! Thanks for telling me"

She sat their and thought for a minute.

"Girls I have a plan, but I want your input and honesty, as it involves you two most of all. I think that we should ask Greg to move in with us after he's had the surgery. He can sleep in the downstairs guest bedroom. I know that I will still be recovering but shouldn't need to much help by then. But it could end up being down to you two to look after both of us for a little while. Frankie I would put you in charge of Greg and Summer in charge of me. I think he is also worried about his recovery, he wouldn't be able to come and see me if he's in here and he would also have to either go to Wilsons after the surgery or have Wilson move in with him for a while. If we let him move in it kills two birds with one stone. What do you think girls?"

Frankie and Summer looked at each other and nodded "We think that's a perfect idea"

"I'll drop call Greg now, he wanted me to once dad had left" with that she drop called him and within 10 minutes he was in the room.

"Right, mister sit your butt down we have something to discuss with you. We all think that you should go ahead with the surgery on Tuesday" she looked at him as she said it

"No I cant not now, I need to be here for you"

"We " she said looking round at the girls and they were all nodding "think that you should move in with us after your surgery and we can recuperate together for a while at least. Frankie will be on hand to help you out and Summer will be around to help me out. What do you think"

"No I couldn't do that, it will put too much stress on you and I'm not good as a patient, I would rather wait, I'll be too much of a burden to you all" as he said it he couldn't believe his ears, was this whole family really wanting him to move in for a while and actually help him out just because they wanted to? He didn't understand it, why would they want to do that?

Frankie looked at Summer and her mom and then back to Greg. "You wouldn't be a burden, you'd be helping me practice, I don't have anymore work placements now until midway through August and I need to keep practicing.

"And I want you around to help with my summer homework so that I don't fail anything this year, I'm going into my senior year and I need to make sure I pass" Said Summer

"And I want you there because I want us to be able to be together and I want to be able to be there for you right until the end of your rehab" Said Lexi

"we all want you to get the surgery, cos we know how much pain your in and we want you to come into our home so that we can all care for you, because we all love you"

Greg just didn't know what to say to any of it so he just nodded. He was dumbfounded. He rang Dr Sanders and said he would take the spot. Then he stood up to move nearer to Lexi, when both Frankie and Summer came over and hugged him, now he really didn't know what to do.

He also now needed to speak to Cuddy to tell her the news.

As he thought that, she came into Lexi's room, her chin almost hit the floor when she came in and saw him there in some kind of huddle. As she went to speak she changed her line of thought and asked to speak to Lexi on her own. The rest of them looked at each other, but did as they were asked to do.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, but your health care provider are saying that there is a problem with your premiums and they may not cover your expenses"

"Well I'm hoping my ex-husband is sorting it out as we speak, I didn't know but apparently he hasn't paid them for 3 months. He said he would let me know what was happening by 1pm can you leave it with me until then.

"OK" said Dr Cuddy "I'll leave it with you for now, but I will have to cease any further treatment until the insurance has been sorted out".

Cuddy came out of the room and the girls went back in, House was on the phone to the minions going over their patients latest test results. She didn't hang around, she headed off towards the elevator. He quickly finished his phone call and shouted to her "Hey Cuddy can you come back here I need to talk to you" She turned around to him to say "NO" she realised how much pain he was in again. Her heart jumped a beat, she hated to him in pain and using crutches again, something she knew he had fought so hard against. "What do you want" she said heading back in his direction.

"I'm having surgery done on my hip on Tuesday, I've got a cancellation appointment, so I will be out of action for a little while"

"OK, just come by my office and sign the forms, glad your having it done. We will see you back whenever your ready, but try and make sure your patient is cured before you leave".

"Thanks" He said "Oh and Cuddy what was all that about in there" his head gesturing towards Lexi's room.

"you know I cant tell you that"

"OK I'll guess, just nod if I'm right, then you wont be saying anything. There is a problem with her insurance and they are refusing to pay for her treatment"

Cuddy nodded.

"OK well if they don't cover it I will, just make sure she can continue to get whatever she needs"

"House, that could be nearly $100,000 where are you going to get that kind of money from"

"I have some stashed away for a rainy day"

"Who are you and what you done with HOUSE?" with that she click-clacked back to the elevator.

House went happily about his day, he spent most of it with the ducklings in the diagnostics office trying to solve their latest case, it was indeed becoming a larger puzzle than usual.

At about 4pm he decided to pop up and see Lexi while the team were running another set tests. When he go to the room, he could see that Lexi had been crying her eyes were puffy and looking saw.

"hey whats up" he said

"Oh nothing much, just had yet another argument with Scott, when did things get this bad between us"

"What were you arguing about?" Greg Said

"Money- what else ? its always money" She said with a slight laugh "anyway that's enough of that, how's your new case going?"

"it's not going well, we are nearly at the end of a very long diagnostic trail and I want to get things sorted before Tuesday. Oh and that reminds me, Summer had a bit of a run in with Cuddy and it now seems that she knows we are a couple. I have spoken with her since then and she hasn't mentioned it so I think we can assume there wont be any problems with it." He smiled and moved his finger tips across her forehead and down her cheek, she leaned into the caress and kissed his hand and smiled back.

After about half an hour he got a call and had to go "I don't know if I will get back to you tonight, it depends how things go" he gave her a kiss and left the room, in the hall way he saw Frankie "hey, can you come by my office when your done, but don't say anything to your mom".

"Sure, Ok I'll come and find you when I'm done, How late will you be here?"

"At this rate – all night" he said as he continued on his way.

Sure enough just after 8pm Frankie came to Houses office, he was taking a nap, she touched his shoulder "Hey" she said very quietly, he opened his "Oh hey, how's your mom doing?"

"Yeah shes doing good . Have you eaten today at all?"She said

"mmm haven't had anything since this morning actually, come to think of it I am hungry, do you want to go grab something to eat?" he said

"Actually that would be nice" she said

They made their way slowly to the cafeteria, House was extremely tired and had just about enough energy to himself down there.

They sat together eating their dinner and got a few strange looks from the nurses.

"I'm worried about moms medical bills" Frankie said

"Oh why what's up – can't believe you guys don't have health insurance after all you've been through"

"Well we do, but Dad was meant to keep paying it after they separated, but he hasn't and now the insurance company are saying they wont cover this episode because he owes them just over $400. He rang mom today to ask if she could pay it, but she doesn't have the money. I've offered to help out a bit but I don't have that much saved up – I could kill him – he's such an asshole" Frankie said

"Hey it will be ok, I've got an idea, but I don't want to tell your mum cos I figure she would probably say no on principal, I'll give you the money and you and give it to your Dad, just say its from you and he can pay you back, if he pays you back you can keep it or pay it back if you want or put it towards college."

"I don't know, mom would be pissed if she knew. But if your sure you don't mind, cos I don't know how else we will pay it. I can just tell mom I had enough and gave it to him" She leant over and gave Greg a peck on the cheek "Thanks Crip you really are a nice person"

"hey sssshhhh, I have a rep to keep you know, I'm already getting stared at for being in here with you"

After they had their dinner, they went back to his office, he wrote out a check for $500 and gave it to her. "that's too much" she said "well give him a little extra so that next months bill gets paid too, just in case anything happens"

She nodded at him and smiled and left his office.

As he sat there contemplating he had a smile on his face, he was actually happy. Gregory House was actually happy …..


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Monday morning came around quickly, Lexi was being discharged and House had managed to save his patient. Frankie and Summer were there aswell waiting for Lexi to get her final round of meds before she could go. Dr Sanders came to the door and asked if it was a good time to have a chat about the surgery.

They all responded with a 'Yes" all at the same time. House was still in disbelief about the people around him.

"Right so we are all set up for tomorrow, you need to be back here by 10.00am, the op is scheduled for 1pm, but as you know we have to prep you first. I need to know what you do and don't want after the surgery and how best we can reduce any further discomfort. You know your body, specifically your leg far better than I do" Said Dr Sanders

"OK will I need to be in any kind of support brace or cast directly afterwards and will I need to be kept immobile for any length of time"

"As long as everything is straight forward, we wont need to cast you or brace you, but we will need for you immobile for the first 72 hours"

"Ok good, because my thigh cannot handle being casted or braced, keeping it in one position makes it cramp and spasm, having it enclosed also irritates the scar sight. Your best bet to keep me immobile without causing harm, is to give me a spine block, as that way I wont try and move at all and I wont feel anything in the thigh if does complain. You can do that for up to 3 days right?"

"OK that sounds like a plan, what about pain meds once the block has warn off narcotics or non-narcotics?"

"Try non-narcotics first along with my normal doses of vicodin which I am taking every four hours at an agreed level and if possible that's how I would like to keep it."

"OK next, Rehab and physio arrangements for when you go home?"

"I will need to have physio as soon as possible to get the leg moving, as the muscle will start to atrophy very quickly, if possible as soon as the spinal block is done and pain meds are sorted otherwise I could be in trouble. As for going home, I am staying with Lexi afterwards so that I have a team of physios all wanting to practice on me. What kind of rehab time to you normally expect for this op?"

"Well the soreness from the op site can take a couple of weeks to go, you should notice as soon as the op is done the actual pain from the hip should be different. Normal rehab time is 4-6 weeks , but your not normal and there could easily be complications you know that right! Don't expect to back to normal and back up on your cane in a couple of weeks, cos you will be very disappointed Dr House!"

"No I know, I will be a good patient and do as I am told – well within reason, things have changed quite a lot, I was never asked anything like this when I had the original surgery nor in rehab either – its nice to be asked and included in my treatment and recovery"

"Right ok then, we are done, ill see you tomorrow at 10.00am don't eat anything after 10pm tonight and drink nothing but water tomorrow morning – you can however take some pain meds first thing if you need to , just make sure you tell us what time you took them when you come in" Said Dr Sanders as he left the room.

" yeah, yeah – I am a doctor too you know"

Lexi had her last lot meds and they all went home. They settled Lexi on the couch with the tv remote and Frankie, Summer and Greg left to go his apartment to get his stuff he would need.

When they got into the living room Frankie gasped at the sight of the piano.

"oh My God – do you play Crip" She said

"Yep I do – do You?"

"A little, I used to have lessons, but they stopped a long time ago" as she said it her eyes went all dark and sad "I go to that little café not far from the hospital that mom showed me, I love the music they have in their at lunch times, I often wish I could play like that. Could you play something for us?"

"Let me get my stuff sorted, then I'll give it a whirl – it will be the last time for a while. Do you think your mum will mind if I take a guitar to her house?"

"I think she would like that , actually I think she used to play herself" said Summer

He gathered everything he thought he'd need. Wilson had said he would come in from time to time to see if everything was ok. So he sat down at the piano and moved his slender long fingers and tinkled the ivory keys. Both girls sat on the couch mesmerised by what they were hearing – he was really good, why had they only just found this out!

When he finished he looked at Frankie and said "you wanna play"

"Can I really, you'd let me "

"sure why not, I think your old enough"

She played a little turn then stopped and put the lid down, getting kind of sad again.

"Come on lets go, we need to get back to mum and sort some dinner out "said Summer

They went back to Lexi's, Greg ordered them dinner and they all sat around the table just chatting the night away. The girls went upto bed at about 10pm, Greg and Lexi sat alone for a little while.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow" Said Lexi

"No, you can't, you are just recovering from surgery, you just came home. I'll get a cab in the morning"

She just nodded at him, her and the girls already had a plan.

At 7.00am the next morning, everyone was up. House really couldn't believe that they were all up and raring to go. With him. To the hospital. He was really quiet whilst everyone except him ate breakfast, not that he minded, it was an odd feeling sitting around a breakfast table all talking about different things – was this what being 'a family' was really like. Lexi noticed how quiet he was, she put her hand on the left leg and gave it a reassuring rub - he looked back at her with a loving smile – she knew just what to do with him. He really was lost for words and overwhelmed by their kindness and yes even maybe love.

They left the house at 9.15am and went straight to the hospital, House was admitted to a private room straight away. Dr Singh and Dr Sanders came at 10.05am to do some quick checks on him and to have a chat. They said that they would be back to collect him at 12.15 for some upto date xrays before the surgery and it would be straight to the or. The op should take 2 to 3 hours then he would be in recovery and then back to his room. Lexi asked if she would be able to see him in recovery, they said yeas but only briefly.

At 11.55 am there was a small tap on his door, he shouted 'come in' as the blinds were pulled he couldn't see who it was. In came a bouncing Rachel.

"Hows, Hows, are you poorly again"

"Hey munchkin, I'm ok just gonna have something done to my leg to try and make it better"

By this time she was up on the bed on his left side making sure not to go anywhere near the bad leg, she was leaning into him with one arm around his chest and the one on his scruff.

Wilson had followed Rachel in he said his hellos to everyone "I just thought I'd say hello before you go , anything you need"

"No, I'm all good, just wanna get it over and done with"

Just then an orderly came in to collect House.

"Hey munchkin, they've come to get me, we gotta go now" he said ruffling her hair

"Hows don't want you go"

"I know, but I'll be fine, don't worry, when I get out of here you can come play again ok"

"ok" she said giving him another cuddle. Summer came over to Rachel.

"Hey come on Rache, I'll take you back to mommy"

She picked Rachel up off of the bed, bent down and gave House a peck on the cheek. Wilson gave his arm a squeeze and left too. Frankie gave his arm a playful punch and then there was just Lexi and Greg. She stood beside him and they cuddled and kissed "I'll be there when you wake up" she whispered in his ear. He felt all warm and fuzzy.

They wheeled him away. For the next few hours Lexi, Frankie and Summer waited in his room, Dr Sanders was going to come and get Lexi when all was done. He had been gone almost 5 hours now and she was getting worried, she was on the phone to Wilson, when Dr Sanders cam in and shut the door "I gotta go Wilson Dr Sanders has just come in"

"There has been a complication, don't worry he's ok, but we had a problem with the hip. When we were closing, we noticed on the bone just below the joint that there was a fracture in the bone, it didn't show on x-rays before surgery and not on the x-rays after surgery, so we don't know how or when it happened, but it could explain why he's been in so much more pain lately. We did some more testing, he has severe bone density loss in the whole of the right leg and arthritis too. So we have used a new technique that is similar to being treated to osteoporosis but we inject direct into the bones instead. We have also done some laser treatment on the fracture, we have had to cast his hips and brace his leg – obviously not covering the scar tissue. We would normally cast the whole leg but we haven't for obvious reasons. He is not going to be happy when he wakes up, this will definitely set his rehab back"

"Oh My God! He is going to be so pissed! OK well not much we can now, whats done is done, but that would definitely does make sense as to the increased pain he's been experiencing. How long will he have to stay in the cast for?"

"To begin with 7 days, then we will give him another round of treatment and have to recast him for another minimum 7 days which we will then see how well its healing. We did do a more in depth bone scan and found the fracture so we will be able to see the progress. I am hoping it will heal quickly, but I can't speed it up any quicker than what I've done already."

"Right ok, I want to be with you when he wakes up and when you tell him what's happened. Mind you he will probably know as soon as he wakes up" she said with a worried look on her face.

They went back to the recovery room, luckily he was still asleep, although showing signs of waking up.

Lexi sat beside his bed holding his hand rubbing her thumb over his hand and calling his name.

Dr Sanders was on the other side of the bed.

"House, you're all done, you need to wake up now"

Houses eyes flickered open, then opened properly "What the fuck did you do me" he could feel Lexi's hand, he was squeezing it tight.

"We had a complication, we found a fracture in your femur, just under the hip joint, we found it when we were closing you up after the op, it didn't show on any of the x-rays before or after the surgery. It could be why you have been in so much pain"

"Oh fuck! That's it then!" House said Lexi could see the fear and panic in his eyes. "that means I'm screwed, I'll loose my mobility for sure – GET OUT- GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE" he barked at Dr Sanders.

"OK I'll leave you for now, I'll come by your room later to talk it all over with you, don't give up yet – its not over until the fat lady sings"

10 mins later House was wheeled back to his room with Lexi beside him, he had told her to go away too but she stood firm. Luckily the girls had gone, Lexi had asked them to, she didn't think Greg would like them being there.

He slept for another couple of hours, Lexi stayed right beside him. She was still holding his hand when he woke up again. She smiled at him and kissed him. He tried to pull away from her kiss, but she wouldn't let him. He asked for a drink, which she handed to him with a straw – as he was almost flat on his back.

"Hey I love you " She said rubbing his hand again.

He just looked at her and looked away. The fear and panic still there in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere so you can stop doing that shit, I told you I would be here right to the end of your rehab and I meant it. Just listen to what Sanders has to say – all is not lost"

Dr Sanders came into talk to House, who did seem a little more receptive this time.

"How are you feeling, any pain anywhere?"

"NO pain and I should hope not as I've got a spine block" House snarked back.

"Well at least that's working, we will keep that topped for the next 3 days. Right now then, like I said before, we found a fracture of about 2cm just below your hip joint. I personally think this is why you have had so much more pain. We did some testing on your bones, you have severe bone density loss in your right leg along with quite a lot of arthritis. We have treated the bone density with a new technique of injecting into the bones, we have also done laser treatment on the fracture, we will need to do both again in 7 days. We have casted around your waist, hips and to about an inch above the scar tissue – we would normally cast your whole leg to prevent movement – but we know that your leg cant tolerate that , so we have braced the rest and put it in a hoist for now to keep the weight off of your joint and the break. We have to keep you casted for a minimum of 14 days. We will start physio on the rest of you once the spine block has gone"

House looked at Lexi and was still holding her hand "I can't be completely immobile for 2 weeks, the muscle I have left will just start to atrophy – I wont be getting mobile again after that"

Lexi squeezed his hand "Yeah we will, there might be a lot of hard and painful work to do, but we can do it, we will get you mobile as soon as we can"

"House, I know this isn't good, but a break like this would normally take a good 6 weeks to begin to heal, but we are speeding up the process the bone injections and laser treatment, we have to do the minimum of 2 treatments of each before we can even think about getting you out of that cast, although we would normally do 3 rounds, but I can assure you that as soon as we think it is stable enough we will take it off."

"Well I don't really have a choice now do I" He said with a small reserved smile.

"Oh and by the way, the actual operation that you went in for was a complete success and you probably wont need another surgery until you are about 70 maybe older, you will however need to see a rheumatologist after rehab, I think they could definitely help with the overall health of your leg. I'll be back in a couple of days when we wean off the nerve block, now get some rest"

"Thanks Dr Sanders for everything" Greg and Lexi both said together.

The girls came in, Lexi told them the outcome, they were all very supportive, very upbeat and telling Greg that they were all in it together and that they would make sure he was mobile again even if it took longer.

After a while Lexi and the girls left him to rest, Lexi would be back in the morning.

Wilson came in and was promptly told to go away, he stayed for a while then he decided he would let him rest.

Finally alone, House could do nothing but contemplate his future – what future he thought, I'm screwed – upto 6 weeks of casting and immobility and you might aswell chop the leg off, cos it will be totally useless, he lay there for a long time with tears in hi s eyes, eventually he fell into a restless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It had been 6 days since the op and House was getting more and more restless, depressed and was snarling at everyone. Lexi came in that morning to a not so good site "Dr House, you would be much more comfortable if you'd let me give you some muscle relaxants – it would stop the cramping"

"I told you to go away, I don't want the meds, I don't want anything – NOW GET OUT" he was by this time hanging on to the bed rails gritting his teeth and sweating – something was definitely wrong.

Lexi looked at the nurse and kinda nodded towards the door – a signal to say that she had done all she could for now and it was ok to leave, on her way out she noted in his chart that he wouldn't take the meds.

She went beside his bed and gently rubbed her hand up and down his arm, then she took his hand and kissed it, she let go and went to get a wash cloth, she came back and wiped his forehead and face, then she took his hands and did them too, he was slowly beginning to relax. She bent over and kissed him – at first he didn't respond but she didn't give up, then she put her hands inside his hospital gown and led them downwards.

"You know one of these days you are gonna get arrested for molesting the cripple" he half joked.

"I think it would be worth it" she said smiling, with that he relaxed, she carried on caressing him and giving him a sponge bath. The simple touch and massages really were helping him to relax.

"You know Greg, you really should take the meds they're offering , why suffer if you don't have to?"

"Because at least when it's cramping and spasming I know there is still muscle there" He said sadly. She just looked at him and squeezed his arm.

"I love You " she said – but he didn't say it back. He didn't even smile.

But it was ok, she knew what he was doing, we was trying to push her away, because he felt like he was going to be completely useless and in a wheelchair and be a burden to everyone. Well even if that did happen she didn't care, she still loved him regardless and she would continue to show him too.

"Hey Greg, I gotta go and see Mike for a while, about coming back to work, I'm hoping to get signed off on Friday so I can come back next Monday."

"OK, see you later"

She went upto the PT department and found Mike in his office. "Well hello stranger, howya doin, we've missed you around here"

"that's what I came to see you about, I should be getting signed off on Friday so will back a week today – do you think you can manage a little while longer"

"yeah course we can, but it will be good to have you back, maybe you can get your medic to behave himself and take the meds so that we can get some physio started "

"Haven't you started yet?"

"No, someone has been going down every morning since the block wore off, but he wont take his meds properly so that means we can't do the physio until the pain relief is sorted and even on the rest of his body he wont let them anywhere near him – we are loosing time"

"Who's doing it – you or someone else?"

"No I haven't , Glen has been down – Why?"

"I think he would respond better to you actually, they don't know him like you do, you've seen his leg before so he wont feel as vulnerable"

"Oh Shit! I didn't think of that, what an idiot!"

"I've also got an idea, but I need a second opinion"

"Go on"

"Well I know he's not allowed to move yet, but if we were able to take the leg out of the brace for maybe 10mins at a time and maybe twice a day, just to massage not to move it in any way, do you think that would help a) with the spasms and b) with keeping the muscle active – he is panicked about the muscle dying even more"

"Actually I think that would be perfect. Let's go down and have a look at the brace and maybe get Sanders in aswell".

So off they went to Greg's room – he was listening to his ipod.

"Hey, House howya doin?" said Mike

"What do you want? Not sending one or your lackies today then"

"Actually no, I've decided to take over your physio, but first we've had an idea. I just want to have a look over your leg, is that ok?"

"OK" House said intrigued by the sudden interest.

"OK, it is as I thought, when are they taking you for the next lot of treatment?"

"Tomorrow, as far as I know – Why?"

"Just hang tight – I need to page Sanders and I'll fill you in when he gets here"

With that Sanders was paged and 10 mins later he was in House's room.

"Hi, Dr Sanders, what is your current time frame for Dr House to be casted ?"

"At the moment, the best case is 14 days, however we would l have liked 21 days to enable a complete recovery before any movement or weight bearing, mainly because we don't know how it was done, but as you know Dr House already has a compromised leg and needs mobility as soon as possible – we are aiming for a max of 14 days, after having had 2 rounds of treatment the fracture should be at least stable, he will then be able to move around, but I personally think that the actual healing and recovery after will be at least 8 weeks – maybe more and that's at a push, but obviously that choice is upto Dr House. We would rather he stay in the cast/brace for the 3 weeks having had all 3 treatments that are allowed, I personally think that the recovery afterward would be just a couple of weeks, but with his leg as fragile as it is - it's a big gamble that much immobility might just be too much for it to handle, we are taking him down tomorrow for a new scan, the second round of treatment and we will take the cast off so we can have a look at the wound and then we will recast him".

"OK good, we have been having a think or rather Lexi has, what about if I or Lexi was to take the leg out of the brace for maybe 10mins 2 or 3 times a day to massage only – no actually joint movement or weight bearing, just massage and maybe some pulsing, to keep the muscles active – do you think that would interfere with anything?

"I don't think that would do any harm, but there can be no joint movement other than to get it out of the brace and off the hoist and no weight bearing either or the treatment wont work"

"What do you think Dr House, would you be prepared to let me or Lexi do that to your leg and obviously the other physio too?"

Greg looked between Mike and Lexi and smiled "OK Sounds good, but how will you get the leg out of this brace as its not detachable? But aside from that little hiccup – when can we start?"

"Well that depends on when you're getting the cast changed –they can make an adjustment to it to make it adjustable. We will start maybe the day after you've had it changed, as I think you will probably have another spine block when they change it, it will need to where off and you will need to accept some pain meds or we won't be able to do anything

"Well ok then Thursday morning at 10am shall we say"

"yeah sounds good – looking forward to it already" House said sarcastically

Mike and Sanders left the room, Lexi sat on the bed next to Greg and snuggled up to his chest – she really did miss him. He kissed the top of her head and whispered "Thank You"

At 8.00am the next morning , much to House's annoyance they came and took him for treatment. They gave him a nerve block while they took the cast off, the wound was healing nicely, no infection, they very carefully moved the joint around to make sure all was good with the actual ball joint op, then they did the bone scan and it appeared that the fracture was indeed starting to heal, it had gone from 2cm to 1,6cm, they then injected into his bones and did another round of laser treatment, and then took him back to the casting room. They casted him again, but this time to just below his waste, that way he would be able to sit up a bit more and maybe towards the end of the week be able to get into a chair. They also put an adaption to the cast to make the brace detachable. All was going good, but he still had along way to go.

10.00am on Thursday morning Mike showed up, Lexi had decided she wouldn't come in whilst he was having PT she knew how hard it would be. House was very co-operative, they did the rest of his body first so that everything had a workout, then he set to work on his leg. They were both a little apprehensive, but House didn't even try and move or help out at all, he just let Mike do his job. It felt nice being a little bit more free even if it was only 10 mins. The leg was laying limply on pillows, Mike worked from bottom to top taking even more care around the scar site, Greg asked him what he thought of the muscles so far, he didn't think that anything had atrophied yet anyway. He then put the pulsing machine on his calf for 2 mins, they tried it on the thigh, it took it for about 1 min then went into spasm. "House can I put an anti-spasm patch on your thigh – it won't stop it completely because it's herbal but it should calm it down"

"yep sure can" House said through gritted teeth.

Mike also massaged it again to help with the spasm. Then he put the leg back in the brace and it back in the hoist.

"Right how do you feel now House – need any pain meds"

"No I'm good, just tired now – I feel like I've just done a workout" he smiled sleepily.

"OK well if you still feel upto it I'll be back at about 2pm but we will only do the leg, then ill be back at 6pm to do you all over again – that's if it's not too much for you by then"

"OK thanks Mike" with that he fell asleep.

At about 3pm Lexi and the girls came to visit, they bought food and drink, they sat around for ages just chatting about anything and everything. Frankie asked how the physio went

"Actually it was really good, made me feel much better and the leg doesn't seem to be playing up so much, just wish I could shower now – I must stink"

"Yeah you do smell" Said Summer laughing.

They all left before Mike came back for round 3. They had another good session. It actually went a little better because the pulsing machine managed 2 mins on the thigh before the spasm kicked in. House thought it felt strangely nice for the muscles to be pulsating one minute and spasming the next.

He wasn't on any stronger pain meds than we he was before, no sleeping pills, just the occasional anti-spasm herbal patch that Mike had left for him just in case. As he lay there listening to his ipod, he was thinking what a difference a week made, this time last week he was convinced he would end up in a wheelchair for the rest of his life and now he was sure he wouldn't, he didn't know yet to what extent he would be mobile and if was honest if he still had Lexi and the girls by his side he really didn't care. WWWhhhoooaaa hold on did he really just think that. Yes he did maybe there was hope for his damaged soul after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Monday morning came around, Lexi was up and out early, she wanted to take Greg some breakfast and eat it with him before her shift started.

She went straight to Greg's room, with cream cheese bagels, coffee and muffins, he was awake and sitting in a wheelchair.

"Wow, when did this happen, I didn't know you were allowed up yet"

"yeah about that – it was my surprise to you, not allowed out for long though. Hey come here" he beckoned her over. She came over and planted a kiss on his forehead. He put both arms around her middle and laid his head against her belly, when he suddenly realised what he was doing, he jerked his head off quickly "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" then he pulled up her top and kissed her tummy.

"No you didn't hurt me, its all healed, remember I'm back to work now"

"Can I ask you something" Greg said while holding her round the waste.

"Sure go for it"

"How would you feel if I stayed for another week, I think I should stay like this until it's healed properly, I'm not worried about the mobility issue so much anymore"

"I think that's a splendid idea and I'm not worried about your mobility either – actually seeing you in that wheel chair is quite a turn on, I reckon we could have some good fun with that. Hhhhmmmm"

She was beside him again looking him up and own, looking to see what fun they could have. She started kissing him and moving her hands downwards, he gasped at the touch – he had died and gone to heaven. Then she stopped with a twinkle in her eye "I really will get arrested one of these days" as she carried on with her touches and her caressing until House could hold on no longer.

Once they had finished, he moved himself over to the bed "Hey could you just hover around me while I get myself back in bed – my freedom time is over "he said raising his eyebrows up and down a few times.

She stood beside him and just kept an eye on him. But she didn't need to, he was a dab hand at this.

"You either learn really quickly or you've had lots of practice"

"Yeah old habits, did it a lot after the infarction, had to do things a little different because of the brace being locked in place, the technique is much the same".

"So have you told Sanders what you told me?"

"No, I wanted to get your thoughts first, I'm gonna page him in a sec"

House paged Sanders, then he and Lexi ate their breakfast together then Lexi had to go to work "I'll pop back later – maybe we could have lunch together"

"fantastic" he said

Then Wilson appeared and so did Sanders.

"You paged Dr House – is something wrong?" Said Sanders

"No nothings wrong, I was thinking of changing my treatment, you said before that it would have a better chance of healing if we could cast/brace for 21days or 3 weeks and do the 3rd and final treatment – well I've decided that I should do that instead of taking the risk that it may not heal up properly. The rest of the leg is doing ok – that is as long as It hasn't caused any problem with the healing"

"Well Dr House, this is something that I didn't expect but am happy to oblige. You think your leg will be able to tolerate another week without movement?"

"If we can carry on with what we have been doing then yes I think it will, but maybe we could get an MRI to make sure the muscle is till in good shape – well atleast the same as it was from the last one, they should be in my file. I'm not saying that it will be ok, but I think its worth the risk."

"That shouldn't be a problem, we will schedule the MRI for later on today so that we can have a good look and you make your final decision".

"Thank You Dr Sanders"

"Wow! House, you really are being a good patient and you just said thank you, hhhmmm who are you and what have you done with HOUSE? Wilson smirked with his brow furrowed "Do you need anything? Are you really going to do the 3rd round of treatment and stay immobile for another week, you sure that's not too risky?"

"Yes I am doing it and I have no idea if its going to be too risky, so far everything that Mike is doing is helping my leg and it's a bit stupid to only do half the job, I've had the hip done so might as well let the whole thing heal properly then I might not be in so much agony. If I cant get mobile again I'll just have to live with it – I'll take whatever I'm given"

"Wow again" said Wilson and left the room giving House a pat on the arm.

At 12.30pm Lexi came bouncing into his room, "do you fancy going to the cafeteria for lunch, Mike says you can spend abit longer in the chair now.

"Ok as long as your buying"

"I am"

He transferred himself to the chair and Lexi began to push him, but he stopped her and said he could do it himself. They went down to the cafeteria, she got their food and some extra, as she got back to the table Frankie and Summer came to join them.

"I'm glad you two could make it, I have some news and I wanted to tell you all together. I passed all my exams, I graduated, I am now a fully fledged American Style Physio Therapist, I just wanted to say Thank You to all 3 of you because without you I would not have been able to do this"

They all cheered and hugged her and had a lovely lunch.

As they went back to his room, he let her push him, when they were in the elevator he pressed the stop button, he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her and told her how proud he was of her. Then he pressed the stop button again, so now they could move on. She went with him back to his room and hovered whilst he transferred himself back to bed, he looked tired now and he had PT in half an hour – on his leg at least.

Later that afternoon, an orderly came and took him for the MRI. He said he wanted to wait for Lexi to finish before they saw the results. As soon as Lexi was in Greg's room Dr Sanders was there with the results.

"Here you go Dr House, tell us the outcome"

House looked at the new MRI and compared it to the last one, a smile came across his face nothing had really changed.

"All good, let's stick to the new plan – recast me again and to the 3rd round of treatment"

So the next morning at 8.00am sharp he was taken off for treatment again. He didn't want to have a nerve block this time, although he was pre-warned how much it would hurt. In fact as they had taken off the brace and were cutting off the cast he stopped them and asked for one. He had the bone scan, bone density was improving and the fracture had reduced in size again to 0.8cm almost gone. They injected into the bones one last time and did the laser treatment one last time and then took him back to recast, just the same as last week.

For the next week, he spent his time between PT and doing consults with his team – he was really missing the puzzles and getting restless – he was in fact now very bored – but not long to go now and he could go home.

On Monday afternoon Dr Sanders came to talk to House about his discharge, he also called Mike down and Lexi to come down for 10mins. Once they arrived he began:  
>"Now Dr House, so far everything has gone well and I can tell you are eager leave now, as I'm sure 3 weeks in here has been far too boring for you. As long as everything is good in the morning, we will take the cast and brace off and you can move around as much as you want. I would like to get a PT schedule together before you go and before Mike takes over – I would like to suggest as a precaution not to weight bear on your leg for another 5 days, the fracture site is still weak. Aside from that there's no reason why can can't go home."<p>

"I need to get back on my feet as soon as possible, I need to get back to work, we have a fairly large case load at the moment as I've been away for 3 weeks"

"I know, there's no reason why you can't return to work, but you'll need to use the chair for 5 more days"

House looked down, there was no way he was going to do that, not yet, not unless that was the final outcome.

"Well I'm not doing that so I guess I'll be on the phone from home".

Mike looked at Greg "We will get you there – have faith in us. I know you've had a bad experience before, but this time it will be different, if you start trying to weight bear too soon it could crack again and you'll be back to where you started, also if you lose balance on crutches right now you could do more damage"

"Right, so what's the plan then for my life for the next few weeks" He sighed heavily.

"Well Frankie will be at Lexi's with you for the rest of this week, which will save you keep coming back in here, so I have given her your routine for this week as you agreed to her helping you out, right?"

House just nodded

"She has agreed to do all your PT with you until Friday, then I want to see you in here Friday afternoon, so I can see how we are doing. After that the plan is to get you back your feet as quickly as your leg will let you. First on crutches and then back on the cane. After Friday you can return to work but I would suggest using maybe the chair and crutches at least for a few days , cos it will knacker you out"

"We'll see about that. Let's just get over getting me back on my feet first."

On Tuesday he was finally free of the cast, the brace and the hospital …..


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

House asked Wilson to give him a lift home, he wanted to make a stop at the mall on the way home. He wanted to get something special for Lexi for passing her exams and maybe something for the girls as a token of appreciation.

Wilson also managed to coax House into having an early lunch while they were out too, he had hardly spent any time with House on their own lately, House seemed to be spending a whole lot of time with his new 'family' thought Wilson, nobody would notice if they were longer than expected. He was hoping that once House was back at work that they would see each other more, he was also quite disappointed that House had chosen to go to Lexi's after the surgery instead of his house. Maybe there was more to this relationship than Wilson thought. Maybe House was in love after all.

They got to the house about 12.30pm, as they went through the door, House could hear Frankie on the phone "don't worry now he's just come through the door" and slammed the phone down "where the fuck have you been Crip, you were meant to be here 2hrs ago" he could see the worry in her eyes.

Wilson was the first one to speak "sorry, it's my fault, I should have called you, I wanted a couple of hours to spend with House to catch up, so we went for a wander around the mall and for an early lunch"

House just nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess that's ok, but you could have called, I was worried that something might have happened to you, I thought you were getting a cab home."

Wilson gave her a rub on the arm and said sorry again. He retrieved House's belongings from the car and then left to back to work.

Frankie gave Greg a rundown of what Mike had given her. 3 Full sessions a day, although today they might only do 2. She also gave him a quick tour, although he did wheel himself around. She took him to his bedroom first so that he could see that there was enough room for the chair in the bedroom and bathroom. Then she showed him the living room, which had been changed slightly – a new couch with matching leg rest – cool, but he also felt a little embarrassed – was this done just for him – he hoped not. Then to the den, which had become a temporary PT room – nice! No trips back and forth from the hospital.

"So, when do you want to start then Crip?" She said.

He laughed, he could tell she was nervous about it all, but he also knew she could handle him aswell.

"Why don't you have your lunch, I can get settle and make some phone calls and then we can start in about an hour and if I'm asleep just wake me up, OK!

"OK, sounds good"

They started the 1st session on time. They were both a little apprehensive. First they did the rest of him- weights + exercise for his upper body and left leg – more so now than last week and then they did movement, massage and pulsing on the right let, which wasn't keen on what was happening, in fact it hadn't been happy all morning – since coming out of the brace.. The hip felt good though – no more pain, what a relief, but the leg just felt limp and lifeless and very weak and it had cramped up at the end aswell. By the end of the session he was sweating and gritting his teeth – he hadn't been in this much pain since just after the hip surgery. Frankie offered massage and a patch, but he declined, he removed himself from the PT and went to his room to lay down. It took about half an hour for the pain to subside and his first thought once it had gone was _Fuck the PT if this is what's gonna happen _ then he fell asleep.

They didn't do another session that day, in fact House didn't come out of the room at all for the rest of the night either. Each time Lexi or Frankie went to check on him he was asleep.

On Wednesday morning the session didn't go that much better either, the leg really wasn't playing the game and House was beginning to distance himself from all of them. Frankie was extremely disappointed with herself, she told Lexi that she was the wrong person to be doing this. Lexi's reply was "No your not, you know exactly how to handle him and you what your doing – I know you can do it" Greg still stayed in his bedroom, he didn't like what was happening to his leg each time they did physio – it was a bad sign and even though he had told Lexi he wasn't worried about the amount of mobility he had deep down he was really.

Lexi took him in some dinner and sat down the bed next to him, but he didn't make a move to sit up and eat it. She left the tray on the table next to the bed.

"You know, its your choice if you eat or not, I'm not going to force you or feed you, you're a grown man so make your own choices".

As she went to get up, he caught her hand and pulled her back down, he was facing her now, she knew that look, he was worried and probably in pain. She bent down and kissed him "I can't help you unless you talk to me"

"I-I know, I-'m fine really, just don't understand the leg at the moment"

"Your worried aren't you, that's its been left too long"

He just looked at her with those piercing blue eyes and nodded.

"Look, whatever happens, I will be or should I say, we will be here for you, I've told you that already. I love you Dr Gregory House, whether you are able bodied or not"

"I – I do get that, but accepting that this could be it is much harder than I thought, everything would be different, I'm not ready for that" he said and put his head back on the headboard and closed his eyes.

She gave him another kiss and started caressing him all over, he opened his eyes, rolled them at her and stopped her.

"I'm not stopping, I haven't been this close to you in more than a month and nobody is around to arrest me, so I am going to continue to fully molest a cripple, so close your eyes and enjoy or call the police – your choice" she said laughing.

With that he laughed and closed his eyes – she definitely knew how to molest a cripple, this could actually become interesting.

On Thursday, Frankie had a different approach her mom was right, she did know what she was doing and how to handle House. They did have 3 good sessions, although the leg was still very troublesome. Frankie wrote up everything they had been doing so that they could take it with them tomorrow to see Mike.

Greg came out for dinner that night, they all sat at the table and after they had eaten, he pulled out the presents that he had for them. They were all over the moon and each one gave him a kiss on the cheek and a small hug. _Was this what like being part of a family was really like, he really was happy, he would miss this when he had to go back to his own place, which would in a week or so, but he would enjoy this for now._

Frankie took him to the hospital to see Mike, first he took her notes and read them, he was really pleased with her work – spot on, he had expected there to be some problems in the beginning, but they seemed to sort themselves out. Then he took over doing the next session. They did the weight training and exercising first, then to the leg – he put a small weight around Greg's ankle to see what would happen. They had just started the ankle exercises, with the weight, when the leg cramped and spasmed - House was in absolute agony. Mike got a patch and massaged the leg until it passed. House just lay on the mats with his arms across his forehead completely deflated.

"Lets get you backup on the chair for a sec – I've got an idea" said Mike and he went off to the PT supply room. He bought out some crutches and a brace that he had had made just in case. It was different to the other one.

House looked around at him and raised his eyebrows "You can't put me back in that or I'll never get mobile, it was caged for too long already, not doing it"

"I know where you're coming from, but just go with me, OK"

House nodded

"You want to get on these right?" he said holding up the crutches

House nodded

"Well come on then lets have you up then!"

House looked at him suspiciously, but proceeded to do as Mike suggested.

House hauled himself up with the crutches and left leg only.

"Ok, I'm just gonna move the chair a little, Ok, now I want you to move one swing forward, no weight on the right leg and see where we are"

House gave himself a swing forward, he looked down at his leg, willing it to move or do something, the foot was dragging behind and was turned out. The whole leg was just limp and lifeless, just like after the infarction but somehow worse this time. _They should have just chopped it off _he thought.

"OK, House do it again"

"Are you kidding, I have no control over the right leg at all, it could easily swing into the crutch and knock me over" House snarled back "This is ridiculous , I can't do this, they should have just chopped it off, just bring the damn chair over so I can sit back down"

Mike moved to where House stood, but he didn't take the chair, now he asked him to sit on the floor. Which House did do but reluctantly. Mike took down House's tracky bottoms and went on to put the new brace around his leg and it to just above the ankle.

"This is abit like what we had for your hip – its support, its not to make you immobile, it doesn't lock into place and it's very easily removed, you can put it on and take it off whenever you want. You trusted my judgement before – trust me again now"

"But what I am adding now , is a styrup to go under your foot, it will keep your ankle straight in a position that you need it to be, just until you get a bit stronger"

"Right now lets try again" Mike said, helping House up with the crutches again.

House swung again and immediately felt a difference in stature and balance. He concentrated again and wiggled his toes – maybe this would work after all.

The following week he was back to work in the mornings (just crutches, no wheelchair and a lot of sitting on his Eames chair) and then he went to PT in the afternoon and then a cab back to Lexis.

In the evenings they all ate dinner together, Frankie and Summer took it in turns to do dishes then normally went out, which left Greg and Lexi to themselves.

They were sitting on the couch watching tele, Greg was abit quiet off in Houseland somewhere.

"Whats up?" Said Lexi

"mmm, just thinking about how much I'm gonna miss this all when I go back to my apartment next week, I'm kinda past the needing help stage, so I guess I need to go back"

She went very quiet "I'm gonna miss it all too – I don't want you to go back – stay here – move in with us"

"I couldn't , what about the girls and Scott would have a field day, I don't want to mess anything up for you"

"Look, we can ask the girls, but I think I know their answer and as for Scott – bollocks to him. He's about to have a baby what can he say, I guess the only issue could be house, but we can cross that bridge when we come to it, I want you to move in with us"

At that moment both girls came back together.

"Hey you two come here a sec"

"Don't, Don't ask them now while I'm here, they might feel obliged to say yes"

"No, they won't, they know better than that"

"Girls how would you feel about Greg moving in permanently"

"Will you bring your piano here" asked Frankie, then she smiled "course it will be great having crip around all the time – I kinda thought he would anyway"

"Summer what do you think"

"It's cool, I kinda thought we was already anyway, can Rachel still come over too?"

She looked at Greg "Its upto you, we all want you to move in, but again my friend you're a grown man, you make your own choices".

"I think I would like that very much" He said

They looked at each other and kissed, neither one could believe how happy they were, a year ago they had both been in turmoil, him having broken up from Cuddy, she in a mess with her job and her husband – two damaged souls with no direction and now here they were healing each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

House made slow but steady progress, he was still using crutches and only had the brace around the top of his leg and only when we was at work. At home he was using the cane more and more but didn't feel comfortable to use it all day at work.

Frankie and Summer had gone back to college and school, House gave up his apartment, they had moved House's stuff in, some he sold, some they put in storage and some came to Lexi's, his books, his piano and his bed – he had had his bed made specifically for him years ago – slightly higher than normal and an orthopaedic mattress to boot. Lexi moved into his room downstairs and they made the upstairs room a guest bedroom.

Rachel had come by a couple of times to play, her and Summer got on so well. Then one weekend Cuddy asked House if Rachel could stay for the weekend – Friday to Sunday, he said he would have to ask the family before committing himself.

He asked 'the family' and they all said yes. They put all the toys that they had accumulated for Rachel in the guest room and had put a girlie cover on it for her.

On Friday evening there was a tap at the door, House answered the door "Hows, Hows I'm staying you" said Rachel as she chucked herself up into his arms "Yeah I know munchkin and you got your own room too" he said full of smiles " Thanks House, you know how to get me if theres an emergency right" Said Cuddy

"Yeah I got it" Said House

"Rachel mommas gotta go, so be a good girl for House ok"

"OK momma, see you Sunday" Said Rachel and ran off to find Summer

Cuddy watched Rachel run off, the little girl was so happy in this home. "House, before I go there's something that I wanted to ask you, well you and Lexi actually is she here?"

"No, she had to overtime tonight Sue is off this week"

"Oh OK maybe I should wait until I see you both together, cos it concerns both of you, well actually it concerns all of you"

"Just spit it out, I can pass on whatever it is your asking!"

"I was wondering if you guys would be guardians for Rachel, in the event that something happens to me"

House looked at Cuddy with deep concern, and moved towards her, putting a hand on her arm "Is something wrong Cuddy"

"No No course not, its just that I did the legal guardianship thing before, when I had that scare, and I put Julia's name down, but Rachel seems so happy every time she comes here, and she's always talking about Summer that I thought I would change it, I wanted to ask you first before I changed anything"

"Oh, Ok , well I don't see a problem with it, cos we love having her here, but when I get chance I will ask the others to see what they say, I will let you know once I have asked them, you better get going otherwise your gonna hit loads of traffic"

As Cuddy left House and Rachel, she had some strange feelings come over her, she was happy for House, he finally found a family that he deserved, they accepted him for exactly who he was – pills, selfishness and an ass, but they loved him anyway – something that she couldn't do, even after all the years that they had known each other, through all the flirting and the teasing, she knew him better than anyone and yet when they got together she kept demanding that he change! She felt a pang of sadness she still missed him so much, but she also knew that they were not meant to be together, her standards were just too high, maybe one day she would be as lucky as House and find a soulmate too. She hoped so….

House had dinner on the go, spaguetti and meatballs, the table was set and a glass of wine was waiting for Lexi when she came home.

They sat down together and ate dinner, House told the others what Cuddy had asked, they were all a little shocked but all in acceptance of the offer.

After they had eaten dinner, Lexi was sitting at the table sipping her wine and opening the mail. There was a letter from Scott's solicitors.

"It has come to our attention that you are now cohabitating, with this in mind and the fact that my client is about to become a father again, we request that the house is now sold. You have 2 weeks to decide how this happens, then it will go to court"

Lexi had been expecting something like this, but it didn't make it any easier. They would have to move, she couldn't afford the house on her own – and she definitely couldn't afford to buy him out.

Luckily Frankie had come home this weekend atleast they could discuss it altogether.

"hey folks we have a problem" she said as they all sat around the dinning table.

They all looked at her with concern.

"Your dad is requesting that we sell the house"

"Why" both girls said together

"Because he is about to become a dad again, because he is a selfish asshole and because Greg has moved in, he assumes that we no longer need his help, he assumes that Greg will now be paying towards things and that we can afford to find somewhere else to live, he also says he doesn't know if he will be able to continue to pay either of your college fees" She said with complete hatred for their dad.

"What an asshole" Said Frankie

"Does that mean we have to move and that I'm not going to be able to go to teacher college?" said Summer

"Well yes to moving, but don't give up on college just yet, I'll find a way to get you there and Frankie same goes for you too, we'll have to sort the house thing out first cos we only have 2 weeks to come to a joint decision or we will go to court, I've got a good mind to take him to court, but I cant be bothered, the sooner he is out of the picture the better!"

Greg sat very quietly, listening, he was angry too, how can the guy be such as ass to his family.

"I'll talk to our lawyer tomorrow morning and see what we can do, don't worry too much ok" she said, putting both of her hands over theirs and holding onto them.

The following morning, Greg asked Summer to look after Rachel for a little while, cos he needed to go to the hospital for a couple of hours. Lexi was busy on the phone to lawyers, she waved him goodbye as he left, she noticed that it was the first time he had gone out with just his cane – she smiled to herself.

House went straight to his office, he had no case but needed somewhere to work from. He called his lawyer and told him what he had in mind, then called the bank and told them what he wanted, he also called his healthcare insurance and had all of them added to his policy. His lawyer phoned him back and said that Scotts lawyer had agreed in principal but had to speak to Scott which may take a while. But to his surprise 10 minutes later, everything was agreed, House wanted everything sorted today even if it was Saturday, it was all straight forward – just an exchange of money and papers to be signed. The lawyers worked hard and fast at a premium, papers were filled out and signed and money was transferred – the house now jointly belonged to Lexi and Greg. He was over the moon.

He was back at home by 3.00pm, and luckily everyone was still home. Lexi hadn't got very far with her lawyer – the house was in Scotts name so there was nothing she could do.

House called everyone to come down.

"come on you lot hurry up – sit, sit sit sit – I have some news for you"

With that he handed lexi 2 envelopes, she looked at him puzzled "come one open it or I will just have to tell you"

She opened the first envelope and pulled out the new deeds for the house, she didn't understand them, she looked at Greg still puzzled.

"Oh My God! Did you buy our house" said Summer

"I sure did! It now belongs to your mom and me jointly, we don't have to move now, we can all stay here together - forever" he said looking hopefully at Lexi "That is if your moms not too mad at me for doing this"

"I'm not mad, I'm just stunned, I don't know what to say" she said and kissed him

Then she opened the other envelope and saw that she and the girls had been added to his healthcare insurance – now she was in tears.

They decided to have a celebration, Frankie invited her friends, Summer invited her friends, House invited Wilson & Sam and Lexi invited a couple of nurses from the hospital whom she had got friendly with.

Once everybody was there and having a good time, Greg still had 2 more surprises for Lexi that evening. He got Wilson to start making a daft speech about him to get everyone's attention then he passed the floor to House

"Lexi, could you come over here a minute " said House

Lexi moved over to him and eyed him suspiciously.

"There is one other thing I wanted to ask you, but for obvious reasons I have to do this slightly differently" he pulled out a box from his pocket " will you marry me? Sorry but I cant get down on one knee cos I wouldn't get back up"

Lexi burst into tears for the second time that evening.

Frankie and Summer were shouting "Say yes, say yes"

Lexi looked at House "of course I will – but I gotta get divorced first" they both laughed " I think I can wait that long " said House

Everyone congratulated them, the girls hugged and kissed them including Rachel – not that she really knew what was going on but she knew everybody was happy. They all partied for the rest of the evening and had a wonderful time.

When everyone had gone home, they were laying in bed together, Greg reached over to his bedside table and pulled out two more envelopes and gave them to Lexi.

"Now What! Divorce Papers? – have you rushed them through?" she said

"No – I'm not that good, although I did try" he said with the biggest smile ever.

She opened the envelopes and couldn't believe her eyes "Why have you done this, they are not your responsibility, this should be Scott's problem not yours"

"I know, but the dudes a moron, he's throwing away a lovely family – he's thrown you guys to me. You have all given me something that I didn't know was possible, Love , Kindness, caring and acceptance for exactly who I am, I've never known what it was like to have a real family, real unconditional love, not even from my own parents, but I know now what it is like to have a family and be loved and to love you all back. If I had my way, I would marry you tomorrow and adopt them because they feel like they are mine, I think I love them just as much as I do you and I would do anything for them and you and I just wanted you and them to know how much you all mean to me. If by securing their educational future is what I can do then so be it, I have the money and now a family to spend it on – if you will let me!"

"Oh Greg – I love you so much" she said.

Neither one spoke anymore, they laid spooned together deep in their own thoughts but oddly thinking the same thing.

"what have I done to deserve so much love and kindness in a way that I had never deemed possible"

Two damaged souls that had come together and were now just two souls together – no longer damaged both healed from the scars of previous loves, both so much in love and in tune with the other it was like they had become one …

The End

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed House and lexi's journey together, I know I have. Thank you to all of you who have added this story to your alerts and for all of you who reviewed. Its like receiving some love :) its been very much appreciated. xXx<strong>


End file.
